Holy One from Hell
by AOL's Hellbringer
Summary: Kagome is back in her time for good, but not after making some changes to the world around. The world depends on a decision only she can make. Please R&R for me I'm up for criticism just not flames. Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not repeat do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu hakusho character's, i just enjoy placing them in a different situation cause I'm too dull to create my own(not really).

"The eyes a window to out soul, but sometimes they can portray some or our worst moment when we take the time to look In the mirror and truly understand the lies, and truth of our lives"  
"Unknown"

**Simple Meetings**

A silhouette in the light of the moon moved in a graceful but potentially deadly dance as a blade glinted silver in the glittering light. A pair of red eyes watched hungrily as the creature moved. They were oblivious to being watched. Their black hair danced in the swirls among their body as they moved. When they turned to look at a certain spot their body figure revealed a woman. What looked like silver eyes glowed eerily as the moonlight danced in their eyes.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" The woman demanded strongly. Her watcher did not show them self. She raised a hand blood colored nails sparkled and glinted in the light to show there sharpness. "Come!" she demanded in a soft but strong voice.

The red eyes opened wide in shock as their body began to act on its accord. They began to walk towards the figure who still had their arm raised it looked like they were holding an orb. The figure moving looked at the one controlling them. Their body had filled out the training outfit well. Their eyes danced with color a rainbow of color as they got closer until they settled on mimicking the walking figures own ruby red.

The figure looked at the creature standing in front of them. Their black hair defied the laws that gravity bestowed upon them all, A white starburst decorated the front. Their eyes traveled over the body before them ruby red stared back at them, the eyes held defiance and anger. They smirked and continued to look they too wore a black outfit, as eyes continued to travel they noticed a katana at their side. Their hand tightened unconsciously on the hilt of the katana held in their hand.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?" The figure asked growing impatient, with the demon before them.

"Hn. Hiei." This was barely audible to the figures ears. They looked at the demon now known as Hiei and nodded.

"I'm Kagome." The female figure answered quickly dropping into a bow. Hiei looked down at the sword gripped in her hand. Kagome noticed where he was looking.

"Hn."

"Do you practice Kendo?" Kagome questioned innocently. Hiei's nod was barely noticeable. Kagome began to jump up and down in excitement. "Would you like to spar. My instructor does not wish for me to rusty in his absence."

Hiei nodded his head and removed his outer cloak to reveal a black sleeveless shirt that showed off the rippling muscle in his arms. He pulled his katana from his sheath the moonlight glinted off the deadly edge as he took a defensive stance. He did not want to jump into this fight blind. Kagome fell into a closed offensive stance. Her body was angled slightly to the left; this left no opening for a strike. They circled each other slowly, looking for faults in each other's stances. Hiei caught the opening that she had left behind her; Kagome smirked when she saw Hiei disappear, and smirked when she noticed him behind her.

She parried the attack smoothly, sparks lunched into the open space between them as Kagome twisted her hair making a black halo around her, and she landed a roundhouse kick to his chest sending him across the clearing. Hiei stood up and shook off the kick, and watched Kagome. He looked stunned as she lifted the blade horizontally to the ground above her head. She ran the two fingers of her left hand along the blade; he heard her muttering something below her breath. The moon light began to turn red as blood. He watched in dumbfoundedness (Is that even a word oh well I'm using it) as pink energy flowed into the blade turning it black. Black energy cracked loudly like thunder and reached out towards him. He dodge and looked at her, she had opened her eyes they were black; they seemed to look directly into his soul she smirked and opened her mouth to speak.

"Open the Gate's Hell's Sword!"

Hiei was floored, to say this doesn't happen very often, they had been talk since he was younger of a pure being born of the darkest depths of hell. He had never paid these much heed he always thought that it was a legend and nothing more. She took off towards him disappearing faster then even his demons eyes could catch. She appeared before him the black sword raised to strike, the evil energy pouring off of it almost made him want to cringe. 'This is more energy then what the Dragon gives off.' He raised his blade to block the energy crackled and snapped angrily and she pushed hard, he pushed back sending her backwards. She did a back flip before landing in a crouch the blade held in her left hand was behind her and raised over her head, she balanced herself on the balls of her feet with her left hand on the ground. Hiei sped towards her; he brought his blade back and swung it towards her throat. He stopped himself before he made the deadly cut. He looked down at her and noticed that she had her blade pointed at his heart. The black energy crackled and then disappeared, when her eyes flicked back to silver.

"Thank You!" Kagome said while Hiei withdrew his sword and sheathed it. She stood and sheathed her sword. She stuck out her hand; Hiei looked at it then shook it firmly before quickly dropping her hand. Kagome looked up at the sky, sighing gently to herself. "It's just past Midnight." Was the comment made to no one.

"Hn." He watched her walk towards a bench. He ran and grabbed his cloak and pulled it on. He turned and watched as she took a swig from a water bottle before pulling a black hoodie over her head, she removed her katana and placed it in a black duffel bag before grabbing her bag and jogging towards him.

"So… Hiei do you mind if I ask you some questions. You can ask me some if you wish." She looked over and saw the barest of nods.

"What type of demon mix are you?" She felt him tense and his energy rise. "I ask because I can sense the fighting energies. The inner struggle must have been hard to control as a young child."

"I'm a mix that should have never existed between fire and ice. It was a hard struggle but I'm here and alive and only have to thank my self for it. My question is I thought the Pure Being from Hell was only a legend told in Makai to scare little kids into behaving." He looked over at her. A ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"You see I did know that I was till my mom told me two years ago on my sixteenth birthday. They had found me in the well house on the shrine. My parents welcomed me openly for they had not been able to have kids. Ever since my sixteenth birthday I have awoken my powers and haven't aged so fitting in among the teens my age is hard, but I mange somehow." She looked up at the sky and the stars twinkling innocently. "Do you have friends and family in this dimension?"

"Yes, I do. I have a twin sister. I also have teammates who I consider friends to a point." She nodded her head.

"You're a loner. It's understandable not to get close to others. Are you loyal to you teammates?" She felt him stop. Kagome looked back at him, his eyes were wide and then he shook his head.

"Do you question me?"

"No, but I'm just curious."

"My word is law; I'm loyal to those who I give my word to." His eyes got colder. "My teammates are people I trust. I trust them with my life and they trust me with their own." Kagome nodded her head firmly, and ran hand threw her hair. She looked up at the sky and shook her head sending her hair over her eyes. "Are you going to be training tomorrow night?" Hiei asked. Kagome looked at him and stopped walking to think.

"Yes, I should be. Do you wish to spar tomorrow night?" She looked at him. He nodded. They stopped at the steps to her shrine. Hiei looked up at the shrine and saw the barrier and then back to Kagome. He saw her smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." Hiei nodded and sped off. Kagome ran up the steps and then walked into her house. She noticed that the kitchen light was on. She placed the duffel bag down and walked towards the kitchen. Her mother sat at the table a cup of tea sitting in front of her.

"Kaa-san?" Kagome called quietly before walking towards her. Her mother looked up her eyes puffy and red.

"Kagome, I was wondering when you would get home." She motioned for Kagome to sit down across from her. Kagome moved reluctantly towards the chair. "Kagome the shrine isn't doing well and your grandfather and I have decided to send you and Souta off to different relative. Souta will be going to stay with your uncle in Kyoto while you are moving in with my older sister Shiori and her son Suichi." Koon-lun gave her daughter a minute to digest this information before moving on. "You leave the day after tomorrow." Kagome's head fell into her hands and her shoulders fell in a shudder. "I'm sorry dear. I wish I could do something else but financial we can't." Kagome didn't lift her head to meet Koon-lun's eyes but nodded her head.

"Have you told Souta?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, Kaa-san I'm going to head to bed." Koon-lun nodded and watched her daughter walk upstairs. She turned back to the tea that had long since grown cold. She silently cried sending her children away from the only home they have ever known broke her heart.

Kagome opened her door, the once pink room, had been turned as dark as the night sky. She pulled her hoodie off and curled up into her bed and pulled the comforter tightly about her shoulders. When she closed her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

Dark red eyes looked up at the moon as it drifted across the sky and they then fell into a light meditation.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it, you'll found out later why Hiei talked so much later in my story. There is much to be explained and this is only the first chapter. -sigh- I remember when I use to be young and writing was so hard, this story just flows from my pen like water from a fountain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters of course if i did Hiei would be real and would be locked in my closet.

"When you fight and give up your life for something you believe you are not only honoring those before you but those to come."  
"Me"

**Moonlight Gazing**

Kagome sat up in bed, her long dark hair a tasseled mess. She got up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. As she let the shower run, she looked at herself her silver eyes flicked to blue as she shoot there. As she stepped into the shower, she heard banging on the bathroom door. "Kagome!!!"

"Shut up Souta I'm almost done." She heard retreating footsteps. As she finished and stepped out of the shower she pulled a towel around herself she stepped towards the door, and swung it open just as Souta was about to band on the door. "The bathroom is now open Souta." She laughed at his shocked face and rustled his hair as she stepped past him towards her room. As she looked in her closer she noticed that she only had feudal era clothing left. She searched for a white fighting outfit. She found the hakamas first and then grabbed the white tunic she spotted. As she got ready she noticed how big the tunic was and grabbed a black obi to tie around her waist. She slipped on a pair of white slippers and walked out of her room to go downstairs. She walked out into the living room and noticed boxes. She shook her head and backtracked to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Kagome." Koon-lun said bringing dishes to the table.

"Morning Kaa-san. Morning Ji-chan." Kagome said. She kissed Ji-chan on the cheek before sitting down opposite him. Souta came running down the steps he plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Good Morning Kaa-san, Ji-chan." He called. Kagome ruffled his still wet hair. "Morning Kagome."

"Morning Squirt." Their mother sat down a plate of toast. Kagome sat there and drank her tea quietly watching them eat. Her mother looked up.

"The boxes out there for you two to start packing. Souta your uncle will be here around 6. So you'll want to hurry and finish eating and then pack. I've already packed the clothes I've washed, bring the rest down and I'll pack them. Kagome, Suichi will be here early tomorrow morning. He'll take some and you can take the rest in your vehicle." Souta nodded his head solemnly. Kagome nodded and took a sip of her tea. She sat down her empty cup and stood up. "Where are you going Kagome?"

"To start packing." She walked out to the living room and grabbed some boxes as she walked back to the stairs. Her mother called out.

"I have a basket of clothes for you Kagome."

"Okay, I'll come back down to pack as soon as I'm done up here." She stepped into her room and sat the boxes by her bed. She had stayed with her aunt all the time when she was little so she knew that she would provide the bigger furniture. She looked at her desk and book shelves, littered with leather bound books, and scrolls. As she began to pack she came across the ward protected box that held the Shikon no Tama. She knew after moving that the barrier that she placed over the shrine would not block the power single anymore. She ran her fingers over the clasp and felt the jewel react.

"I guess I'm going to have to start wearing you again. But let's put that off for a while." She put the box down on her desk and continued to pack. She looked at the three she had filled. As she stripped her bed she looked out her window. 'Inuyasha' her thoughts cried out silently. She folded her bedding placed it in a box, on top of photo album and group of photos in frames. She walked towards her closet, the shelves above and below littered with kimonos, yukatas, obis, haoris and hakamas. She grabbed a box and took it with her to her closet, as she sat there sifting threw the many clothes and packing them away so as not get wrinkled she noticed that she would need more boxes. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was going on 4. The smell of dinner wafted to her nose. As she stepped out of her room she looked into Souta's room and saw it bare. She walked downstairs on her to the kitchen and saw the piles of boxes in the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Souta sitting there hands folded in lap. She leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"How far have you made it Kagome?" Her mother looked up at her.

"I've got to finish packing my clothes and then I'm done." Her mother nodded and picked up her chopsticks a long with her father.

"Your uncle will be here soon Souta eat up." Souta just stared at his food. Kagome pushed him lightly. He looked up at her and she nodded her head at him and he picked up his chopstick. As they all ate, their mother watched the two closely she never understood the closeness and understanding that the two sibling shared. As Kagome helped her mother clear the table and clean, they heard a car pull into the drive way. They both looked out the kitchen window and saw their uncle walked toward the kitchen door. "Souta!" Koon-lun called while Kagome started to finish the dishes. The knock at the door brought Koon-lun back to kitchen to answer the door for her brother-in-law. Kagome looked up from the dishes.

"Konbanwa uncle Ryuu, how are you today?" She whipped her on the apron she wore.

"Konbanwa Kagome. I'm good helping out you mother. I see." Kagome nodded her head. She untied the apron and put it up in the closet. Souta came out into the kitchen, he greeted their uncle. "How many boxes do you have Souta?"

"Just seven, not including a duffel bag."

"Okay, let's start packing then." Ryuu told Souta as he pointed out his boxes. They came out carrying two each. Koon-lun carried one. Kagome went and grabbed two and walked them out to their uncle's car. Souta ran inside to grab his duffel bag and to say good bye to Ji-chan. As he came back out to the car, Kagome watched Souta roughly whip his eyes on his sleeves. He walked to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you Kaa-san." Burying his head into her shoulder muffled what he said. She hugged him tightly. Souta stepped back and turned to Kagome. He ran towards her.

"Onee-chan! Please don't let me go. I don't want to go."

"I can't help you Souta. I'm leave to but I'll make sure to come and visit. I'll miss you squirt. You may be a pain, but you're my otouto, remember what I taught you, don't gey behind in you classes. I love you squirt and I'll see you late." She tightened her arms around him, letting the tears fall. Souta looked at her tear stained face.

"Love you to Onee-san. I'll see you later." He climbed into their uncle's car. As the car pulled away Souta waved on last time. Kagome waved until the car disappeared. She turned back to the house her head bowed and fist clenched. 'Souta you won't be gone for long.' She walked into the house and up to her room where she finished packing and then began to carry boxes down stairs.

"Kaa-san where is the basket with my clothes?" Kagome called, grabbing another box, Koon-lun brought the basket into the living room. Kagome packed the clothes and taped up the box. She turned to her mother and smiled. Koon-lun carried a tray with tea on it.

"Are you going to train tonight?"

"Yes I am." Koon-lun nodded as she poured them tea. She handed Kagome a cup and sat back.

"I'm sorry that I have to send my two children away, I don't want to but I don't have choice." Koon-lun told her. Kagome took a sip.

"Souta and I understand what is happening we just don't like being so far away from you and Ji-chan." Kagome told her. They sat in silence for a long time. Kagome picked up the tray and took it back into the kitchen. She rinsed and washed the tea set. As she set it down to dry. Her mother spoke.

"I'll bring you and Souta home soon." She looked back at Koon-lun's tear stained face. Kagome hugged her tightly. When they pulled away, Koon-lun smiled. "Go, the door will be unlocked don't get back to late your cousin will be here at 9 to pick up your stuff." Kagome nodded and walked to the front door, she slipped off her slippers, and pulled on a pair of boots. She pulled on a white hoodie and grabbed her duffel back before jogging out the door and down the steps. She ran all the way to the park. As she came closer to the clearing, the bright street light faded and left the sky big and open. The moon shown brightly over the tall emerald grass. She jogged to the center of the field and sat down. She sat there for what felt like forever but had been a matter of minutes. She heard a grunt behind her. She turned her head and noticed the guy she meet last night.

"Hello Hiei." She smiled at him he raised and eyebrow. She patted the ground next to her. He sat down next to her. "Have you ever just sat down and enjoyed the moon?"

"Hn."

"Guess not. I'm moving across town to live with my aunt and cousin. If you can find me, I'd like to continue to spar." She heard him stand as she looked up she saw him pull his sword; she hopped out of the way when he took a swing. She pulled her sword out of her duffel bag and ran at him throwing the sheath behind her as she took a swing. They spared for the better part of the night.

"Hiei." Kagome called. He looked at her. "I have to get home. I leave tomorrow." She grabbed the sheath and put her sword away. She smiled at him. "I'll catch you around." She began to walk away. She felt him catch her arm. She looked back at him and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Hiei's POV

'Why did I do that.' He wondered to himself.

'Walk her home.'

"I can at least walk you home." He said while sheathing his sword.

Regular POV

Kagome nodded and turned around and began to walk, he caught up quickly. They walked toward the shrine in a comfortable silence. She smiled to herself. As they came closer to the shrine the night seemed to brighten.

"I do not wish to go."

"Then why leave?"

"My family is having some problems." He nodded, as they stopped at the steps. Hiei looked at her, her silver eyes danced with mirth, she smiled at him. He felt the urge to smile back. "I'll see you around then Hiei." She smiled brightly. She turned and began to walk up the steps. Hiei nodded his head.

"We will defiantly see each other again." He watched disappear and then turned and disappeared.

* * *

Ahhhh...... The Second chapter, and the tale unfolds muwhahahaha i devote my every waking hour to writing this, every spare peice of notebook paper is used to write this story, how i wish i could live off writing but alas it does not make as much money i was would hope


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked in the front door as she stripped off her shoes she locked the front door and headed toward the back to check that it had been locked. She walked to her room, and lay upon her stripped bed, passing out as soon as her head hit the mattress.

The next morning

Across town, Shiori stood in the middle of her guest bedroom looking at the emptiness that she had created to give her niece space to spread out.

"Mother, you've cleaned that room enough. Don't you think you should relax?" A tall bright red head said standing in the door way pulling on a light blue button down shirt.

"I was just looking Suichi, stop worrying." She told him, walking towards the door. He watched her with a raised eyebrow, she reached behind him and pulled his red locks from beneath his collar and fixed the collar. She then began her walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. "When will you be leaving Suichi?"

"Here soon mother."

"Be careful."

He grabbed the keys from the hook. "I will. I'll be home before noon." He walked towards the car and glanced up into the tree to make out a black figure. "I'm leaving Hiei. I'll be back, don't cause hell."

"Hn"

Suichi climbed into the car and sped off.

~*~With Kagome~*~

Kagome closed the trunk of her Lamborghini, and looked up at the last couple boxes sitting by the door of her home. She checked her watched, and noticed it was 8:45. She walked back into the house; she kicked off her heels and ran her hands down her light blue pinstriped pants. She took a quick glance at herself. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun leaving a lot to hang in her face. She wore a blue halter, she looked at the jacket tossed over the kitchen chair, an engine roared up the drive way. A bright red head of hair stepped out of the car. Kagome grabbed her jacket and ran towards her cousin. She wrapped her arms around him. Suichi caught her and hugged her tightly.

"My dear cousin. How have you been?" Suichi asked looking down at Kagome's head of dark hair.

"I'm good how have you been Suichi?"

"As good as can be expected." He saw Kagome nod her head. "So you have any boxes that you couldn't fit into your car?" She nodded again and pointed to the three boxes up by the door. Suichi nodded and walked up to the door with her. He popped into say hello to his aunt as Kagome put her heels on. Kun-loon had handed Suichi a loaf of bread and a plate before even got the chance to grab a box.

"Take those to your mother, and tell her my older sister that I love and miss her." Koon-lun shut the door as they both walked out. Suichi placed the bake goods in the passenger seat before jogging back and grabbed the last two boxes while Kagome waited for him to pop open the little hatch back car, Suichi turned to look at Kagome's car. The black paint was speckled with red. She opened the door, and started the car reviving the engine. Suichi looked at the black interior, the accents done in red.

"How did you afford this?"

"I've got an internship with West Corp. I follow around the CEO all day. I get paid to put up with him." She smiled. He nodded his head and stepped back to let her closed the door. He climbed in his car and back down the driveway. Kagome pulled a quick 3-point turn and watched him closely. He could hear the music she was playing in his car. As he retraced his route Kagome followed intently behind. She never lost site of him. As he pulled into his drive way Kagome pulled in beside him. He climbed out just as she did.

"Grab a box cuz you get to help!" She said while pressing the button to open the trunk of her car. She grabbed a box and passed it to him; he shook his head and turned back towards the house. Kagome followed merrily behind him humming a song.

Kagome followed behind her cousin lost in thought. 'The demonic energy I felt as a child has gotten stronger within him.' She scanned the area and noticed the familiar energy. 'Guess you were right little fire we would meet again very soon.' She snickered to herself, which caught Suichi's attention.

"What's going on in your head Kagome?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"That snicker makes me suspicious as it always has Kagome." She snickered again. He raised an eyebrow. She gave him an innocent look; he shook his head chuckling lightly to himself as he opened the door to his home. This would now be her home. They set the boxes down in the foyer and then headed out to unload the rest. Shiori watched this small interaction between the two people she had raised with interest. Suichi seemed more at rest with Kagome around. She watched as Kagome asked for a piggy back ride because her feet hurt. Suichi gave in soon because he could never deny his baby cousin anything. She squealed with glee and jumped in his back. Shiori laughed and went back to the kitchen.

"Last one Kagome." Suichi said as Kagome picked up the last and he shut the back. She skipped back to the house even though she was wearing heels. "Suichi we still have to get the boxes up to my room!" She whined as she set the box down on top of the other two they brought in before it.

"It can wait till after lunch Kagome." Shiori stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Aunty Shiori!" Kagome gasped hugging her tightly. "You look absolutely amazing." Kagome pulled away to look at her better.

"Thank you Kagome. You sure have grown since you were 14." Shiori laughed. "Suichi, do you have any friend coming over for dinner?"

"I don't know mother I'd have to ask them." He walked toward the phone.

"Do you need any help Aunty?"

"No, Kagome I have it under control. There's tea sitting out if you would like some." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Tea sounds wonderful. Suichi would you like a cup of tea?" She asked looking at him. He nodded; she walked into the kitchen and saw the traditional low set table. She was then glad to have taken off her heels back in the hall way. When she sat she poured two cups, and pulled hers close to herself. Suichi came walking and sat down opposite of her. He pulled his cup towards him.

"Mother we only have two guests tonight Yusuke's mother passed out again, and Hiei said he would like to eat here tonight." Shiori's nod of her head and giggle meant she had something planned. Kagome watched Suichi lift his cup to his lips, blow gently and tae the first sip before she did. As she drank the tea she silently wished she could be home.

"So Kagome do you have a job?"

"Yes, I'm an intern at West Corp. and when my internship is up at the end of the month, I'll be given a full time job."

"That's good, your mother must be very proud." Kagome nodded her head, and turned her cup and took a small sip. Shiori then brought over a serving dish stuffed with oden.

"Suichi would you like more tea?" Kagome asked before Shiori could offer. Suichi nodded, and passed Kagome his cup.

They ate in silence as Shiori stood up, Kagome beat her to it.

"Let me clean up Aunty." Kagome looked at Shiori and watched her nod and settle back down with her cup of tea. Kagome gathered everything and walked towards that sink. She deposited the plates in the sink, and walked towards the closet while filling the sink part way up. As she grabbed the apron and it on she saw Suichi get up and head for the stove and heat up water for more tea. He nodded to her; she returned the gesture and began to clean the dishes.

Kagome began to dry and put the dishes up, before leaving to take boxes up to her room. She opened the door to the guest room and sat the first of many boxes on the floor. She looked around at the empty room. She turned around and continued to carry boxes into the room.

"Kagome would you like any help unpacking?" Suichi popped his head to see Kagome dressing the in her dark blue bedding before moving to the box that contained her clothes.

"No thank you Suichi, I'll be able to do this on my own." She looked at him. He nodded and walked down the hall to his room. She heard the door shut. She began to pull clothes from the box laying them on her bed in piles. When she had placed everything away, she laid back on her bed; the cool evening air blowing in from the cracked window. She blew a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her face out of the way as she rolled over to take a nap.

"Kagome!" Shiori's voice called upstairs. "Dinner's ready!" Kagome sat up and looked at the clock next to her bed. The neon green numbers glowed six o'clock. She climbed off the bed. She began to walk downstairs pulling pins out of her hair letting it fall down her back. She stepped into the kitchen and noticed two people sitting at the table. She smiled brightly at them and sat down next to the boy dressed in all black. Suichi brought over a plate mounded with chicken, and beer. Shiori brought over rice, bowls, and plates. As she sat down she looked around for the tea pot. Kagome stood up silently and grabbed the tea pot, and cups she positioned herself beside Suichi and Shiori and pored them each a cup and poured the other two sitting there tea.

"Kagome, this is Yusuke." Suichi said pointing to the guy in green who sat beside him. Kagome nodded and smiled at him. Suichi motioned to the boy who she sat next to. "That's Hiei." She smiled again.

"It's nice to meet the both of you. I'm Suichi's cousin Kagome. I'll be staying here for the next couple of months or however long that my mother says is required." She lifts her cup to her lips and takes a small sip.

"So is that you black Lamborghini outside?" Yusuke looked over at her. She nodded as she and Shiori spooned Rice for everyone. Kagome handed Hiei his bowl and smiled. She sent her aura to press against his.

'How are you doing?'

'Hn'

'I'll take that as good'

She grabbed the second to last plate and looked over at Hiei. His red gaze following her movements.

"Would you like some?" Kagome asked looking back at Hiei. The slightest nod confirmed. "Chicken or Beef?"

"Beef"

She placed six pieces on the plate and put it in front of him. As she placed chicken on her plate and sat back she looked around at the people sitting at the table They all were giving her a worried look.

"What?"

"Why do you act as if you were born in the Feudal era?"

"I act that way because I was trained as a miko and a miko was trained to be the object of respect and to show respect to others." She heard Hiei grunt.

'Find this funny do you?'

'No, but you cousin is finding this very confusing.'

'Oh well.'

Suichi ate in silence the rest of the meal. Kagome at her meal silently watching everyone. She first had focused on Yusuke aura and had noticed the hint of demonic energy that reminded her so much of her friend Inuyasha. She sensed the demonic energy in her cousin growing even more. She could see the effects that it caused. The growth spurt to about 6'4" the bright emerald eyes flecked with molten gold. She looked over Hiei as he sat down an empty tea cup.

"Would you like more tea?"

"No."

Kagome nodded her head. As she placed her chop sticks down. She helped her aunt gather dishes and takes them over to the sink.

Suichi, Yusuke, and Hiei got up from the table and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Kagome finished up and put the dishes away.

"Go ahead and go upstairs. Suichi and his friend will be in his room for a while." Shiori said while going to sit in the living room. Kagome walked to her room and grabbed her bathing supplies. She walked across the hall to the bathroom and stated the shower. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her back, and soothe the aching muscles in her body. A loud bang was heard.

"Suichi who is in the bathroom!?" Yusuke's brash voice yelled to her cousin.

"Kagome, or mother."

Kagome heard grumbling as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her supplies before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. She heard Suichi say goodbye to his friends and then close the door. She shut her bedroom door and looked over at her window to see Hiei sitting on the sill. He looked at her and turned his back. He heard the different rustles of fabrics; the simple slide of silk, and the rustle of cotton.

"You can turn around." He looked at her as she sat at her desk brushing out her dark locks.

"How long have you known my cousin, or did you know the demon that resides in him?"

"I know the demon that resides in your cousin, I have know him since before her died."

Kagome nodded and sat down on her bed so she could face him.

"Yusuke is a hanyo, is he not?"

Hiei nodded.

"Such a weird group my cousin had made friends with. The youkai within him is beginning to meld with his soul. Pretty soon he will have more that just the demons powers but his looks as well. I wonder how Enma will deal with that." She wondered allowed to herself.

"You know Enma?"

"Know him, I created that pompous ass." She laughed when he gave her a weird look. "He still doesn't know what's good for him does he?" He shook his head "Does her still clam to have created the barriers?"

"Yes."

"I guess I'm going to have to talk to him then."

Hiei watched as she laid back, her right hand behind her head, and her left resting on her stomach.

"I wonder how my baby is doing. He was having problems within his territory last time I talked to him."

"You know Lord Shippo?"

"I've known him when he was just ten, and as cute as button." Kagome had a look of sorrow. "He calls me mama, and use to always sleep in my arms."

"Do you know the King of Makai?"

"Yes I do know him. The stick up the butt inu-youkai needs me to parade around with him to all the balls and gatherings to keep the females off of him." She snickered under her breath. "I'm his second in command after all."

"Hn. You can't be the famous Queen of Makai she is a being of the highest respect in Makai and you don't even carry the same air about you as she does." She smirked at him.

"Would you like some proof that I am the Queen of Makai." He nodded. Kagome got up and walked towards her closet and pulled out a long rectangular box that she had placed on the highest shelf. She set it down and pulled the lid off. She sat aside the tissue paper and pulled out a long dark blue obi. As she sat that aside, Hiei heard more rustling and looked back at her as she set aside white cotton. She pulled a cream colored yukata out green ivy vines decorated the edge and the collar of the yukata. She laid that flat on the bed. She looked over at him and motioned for him to come closer. He looked reluctant but got up and walked towards her and the box. He saw the outer kimono in the box looked like it had been dyed on a battle field the red that colored the silk looked like blood. She reached for it and pulled it out. White flowers littered the hems and shoulders. She turned it around to show him the insignia of the King covered the back.

"Do you believe me now?" She laid it back in the box smoothing out every little wrinkle and crease that had worked its way into the fabric.

"How long have you known the king?"

"I met him when he was in his late twenties human years so about 200 maybe 300. And I've know him for a little over 500 years." She looked deep in thought while doing the math in her head. "I've known him going on about 700 and some years."

"Your human how could you live for that long." It was more a statement then a question. She shook her head hiding her laughter from him.

"I'm a miko who adopted a demon as her son, and was then adopted by a demon becoming his sister. I gain the ageing of a demon, plus the speed and heightened senses."

"How did you know him 500 years ago?"

"Ah. That's a question for another time. It's late and I have my job to go to tomorrow." She finished packing the kimono and placed it back into her closet. "You're more that welcome to sleep on my window sill, but I really must get to sleep." She turned off the light. Hiei walked to the window and settled down on the sill as Kagome crawled under her blankets.

"Goodnight Hiei."

"Hn."

End of Chapter 3

School sucks, it gets in the way of my typing time, but alas it is finally done if I do say so myself I'm glad to finally have it typed up. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be typed up here pretty soon, I do have it wrote down in a notebook among notes from school.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this expect for my thoughts that i put in to it.

"The world around us is either two things simple or complex, now see i'm both."

~Someone From School~

**Love**

* * *

The sun hit Kagome in the face causing her to crawl under the blankets. The demon sitting on the window sill snorted softly, and turned to look back out the window the sun shining brightly in the early morning hours. A bleary blue eye glared at the demon from a cocoon of blankets, she chucked a pillow at him. A hand reached out and caught the pillow mid air, and redirected its path of destruction back to the cocoon of blankets. The pillow connected with the woman's head as she reached for the ringing cell phone on the nightstand.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Ohayo, Taisho-san."

"Yes, sir I'll be right in." Kagome looked at the clock its numbers read 6:30. She looked at Hiei and glared a minute longer before getting out of bed and rushing into the bathroom for a shower. A door shut softly down the hall from Kagome's room as Suichi came walking down the hallway. Hiei jumped back into the tree that sat outside Kagome's window. Suichi looked into Kagome's room, and was quite surprised at how much she had gotten done in such a short amount of time last night. As he continued to marvel at the state of the room, the bathroom door behind him opened and closed.

"Excuse me, dear Cousin but I have to get into my room." Suichi looked behind him, and turned the same shade as his hair when looking at his cousin clothed in nothing but a towel. He moved to the side and her let her in to her room. She smiled back at him before shutting the door in his face. Kagome walked to her window and shut the drapes before drying off. She walked to her closet and searched among the clothes. She tossed out a loose pair of black pants and a Chinese style shirt, the black silk littered with pink sakura blossoms. As she got dressed she was wondering around looking for her necklace, she pulled open the desk drawer and saw the little wooden box covered in ofuda laid in place by Miroku.

"I miss you all dearly and hopefully will get to see you guys sometime soon." She reached in and grabbed the necklace next to the box a little pink Sakura blossom made out of glass rested on a thin silver chain as she clasped the necklace. Kagome opened the drapes to let the sun in she smiled and waved at Hiei as she quickly turned around to walk out the door. Hiei sat in the tree watching the front door. Kagome walked into the kitchen Shiori had left already and Suichi was gathering his books.

"I do hope you won't be bored Mother nor I will be home today." Suichi said casting a look at Kagome as she sifted threw the cabinets for some type of breakfast food. Kagome looked back and flashed him a brilliant smile, that didn't quiet reach her eyes but still took his breath away.

"Do not worry. My boss called me in today." Suichi nodded and walked towards the door. Kagome watched him closely from the door way into the kitchen. "I'll see you tonight at dinner then?" Suichi asked while slipping on his shoes.

"Yes, of course."

"Goodbye then Kagome." Kagome waved and said a small goodbye as Suichi walked out the door. Kagome then turned back to her hunting for a quick breakfast, coming across an energy bar; she grabbed her bag by the door and slipped on her shoes before locking the door and walking out to her car. She started the car and looked over towards the tree, she saw Hiei sitting there basking in the summer sun his ruby red eyes sparkled as he looked back at her. Kagome slipped on a pair of sunglasses before pulling out of the drive way and onto the main road. She reached over and pressed play on her stereo the subwoofers in her car blasted Mushroomhead into her back as she made the hour drive to work. She made the turn into the parking garage and pulled into her spot. While turning off the car, she reached over and grabbed her bag and climbed out. She walked towards the elevator and pushed the first floor button. She opened her bag and pulled out two hair sticks that had chains dangling with two pink sakura blossoms with tiny pink stones set in the center of the two blossoms. As she yanked and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun the elevator dinged and opened to the first floor. She stepped out into the lobby and looked over at the receptionists' desk to see Rin sitting behind it her nose buried deep into a file that was laid before her.

"Rin, how are you?" The women looked up and chocolate brown eyes widened in shock before a dawning look took her over and she jumped up out of her chair and sped towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" Her excited squeal caused Kagome to flinch but hugged Rin back as tightly as she received. "I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm good, I was called in today." Rin shook her head, and smiled. "That's brother for you through he gets huffy at every little thing. So, you better head up before he is calling down here wondering if you had come in yet." Rin pushed Kagome towards the elevator and smiled. "And just to put his old heart to rest I'll call him up and tell him you're on your way." Kagome turned and watched Rin walk away as the elevator doors closed. As the contraption carried Kagome up to the top floor she was left alone with her thoughts.

'I sense something about Hiei that I can't quite put my finger on. He seems cold and indifferent on the outside, but my heart tells me deep down he isn't always like that.' Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Listen to me, last time I listened to my heart about a guy his dead lover came back to life and…' The ding from the elevator pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the elevator where she stood looking quite confused before rushing out just as the doors began to close. She looked upon the door before her, and reached up and knocked.

"Come in."

Kagome reached out and pushed the heavy oak door open, and looked over at the man sitting at a low table drinking tea. "Ah… Kagome good to see you." Twin pools of frozen gold stared at her; messy silver bangs fell in framing circles around the eyes. Kagome bowed quickly.

"Good to see you as well Mr. Taisho." She said as she sat down to his left and tucked her feet underneath her body.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name when we are together?" Kagome looked up at him, and smiled her eyes quickly changing to an aquamarine color.

"I do it to annoy you, Mr. Taisho." The man frowned deep set wrinkles marred his brow as he looked at her. She smiled at him quietly, and he shook his head. "Okay, I get it." Kagome's smile brightened as she reached over to pour herself a cup and fill his back up.

"How is Kimi dong?" Kagome blew gently on her tea and looked out the floor to ceiling windows to the city before her. A deep baritone laugh caused her to turn and look at him.

"She is fine; she is carrying our third child." Kagome looked at the man before her and cracked a small grin.

"I'm going to be an aunt again?" Kagome cried out and jumped the man sitting beside her. Yasha laughed hard this time, and nodded his head.

"The question is when can Kimi and I expect to be an aunt and uncle." Kagome shook her head and looked over at Yasha, the bright light hitting his face just right to remind her of Inuyasha's soft features even through Yasha was more angular defined like his father. Tears pricked at her eyes and her heart squeezed tightly in her chest before she berated herself. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she quickly turned her head and looked out the window.

"You know what life I lead. I'm cursed by the Shikon to live a lonely life. Marry a human risk suspicion because I don't age, and I have to leave to Makai for weeks on end. Demon I risk temptation by the power of the shikon." She shook her head, and looked back the demon beside her; sorrowful grey eyes looked deep into the golden eyes of the demon. He wrapped his arm around her tiny frame and squeezed tightly.

"What if you could find a demon uninterested in the jewel?" Yasha suggested only to receive a dry look from Kagome. "I'm serious there are demons out there who are like my dad." Kagome shook her head and sat up from Yasha's awkward angle embrace.

"I know, but how am I suppose to find a demon that is like Sesshomaru?" Yasha shrugged and looked at Kagome as she lifted the cup to her lips and drank, her eyes changing to a deep crimson, and then completely black within milliseconds. The silence that engulfed the room wasn't awkward but still caused the demon sitting beside her to shift uncomfortably. "Why did you call me in Yasha?" it was a silent question but something that caused Yasha to relax.

"I called you in today, because we have a meeting with a CEO today, and father wanted me to talk to you about the lunch meeting with Enma, and Koenma tomorrow." Yasha spoke while standing up and putting out a hand to help up Kagome. Kagome straightened her clothes while Yasha continued to talk about the CEO. "He is the head of a big software company and today is the demonstration of the software that we asked him to create for us, to use on our systems."

"I thought this company wrote its own software?" Kagome looked at quizzical. Yasha nodded and lead the way out of the room and to the conference room.

"We do, but we developed a different system and we needed some new ideas for this software. So we called in a professional software writer to develop one for us. If we do not like it we can always make our own, but that is not something we want to do." Kagome nodded and looked at the door to the conference room. Yasha turned and smiled at her. "We'll be in here for a while just to let you know." Kagome laughed and looked at Yasha.

"I know." Yasha gave a curt nod and opened the door with a steely eyed glare that his father gave when walking into a meeting with other lords. 'Let's be glad Sesshomaru doesn't plan on dieing any time soon, Yasha wouldn't be half as threatening.' Kagome thought while following in after him and taking the seat right next to him.

Too many hours later

Kagome looked up at the clock and saw it read five minutes before noon; she frowned and placed a hand on her stomach. 'Kind of wish I would have ate more this morning.' Yasha yawned next to her and turned back to the slightly heavy man in front of the conference room. Kagome looked at the legal pad before her the blue and black ink covering the yellow paper with notes about the problems with this software swam before her eyes. Yasha made a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye which made her turn and watch him.

"I hope you will consider our software Mr. Taisho." The heavy set man said while taking Yasha's hand.

"Yes, well I have to talk to my business partner and the head of the software production first. I shall call you tomorrow and let you know our answer." Yasha shook his hand firmly.

"We shall be awaiting your call then Mr. Taisho." He said while moving to stand beside Kagome who quickly stood and shook his hand as well, before he turned completely and walked out of the room. Yasha watched him intently, and then looked back at Kagome, and the man who looked half asleep in his chair.

"Well what did you think Kagome?" Yasha turned to look at Kagome who was rubbing her tummy as it made grumbling noises.

"If you go with this software you going to have to make some beefed up security to work with it, the software doesn't offer protection what so ever to hacker's and viruses." Yasha nodded and looked at the head of software production that had just stood up.

"Do you think that your department could do the security programming for this software, Hojo?" Yasha asked him while glaring at him for eyeing Kagome like she was a piece of meat.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho we certainly could develop the security programming for this software." Yasha nodded and dismissed him, and turned to look at Kagome who was putting her legal pad back in her bag.

"Are you hungry Kagome?" Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and nodded. Yasha laughed, at the light that came into her eyes at the mention of food. "How bout we go down the street the café and grab a bite to eat, and then your more then welcome to do what you want till 4."

"Sounds good to me Yasha, I'll meet you down in the lobby in 5, I'm going to drop my bag off, and check my messages before we leave." Yasha nodded and walked back towards his office while Kagome headed towards the elevator. She pushed the button to go down while standing there waiting her mind wondered back to the conversation she had earlier with Yasha. 'I wonder if it's possible to find a demon like Sesshomaru who isn't tempted by the Shikon.' The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside as she reached to press the button for the floor with her office a hand reached out and grabbed hers, she was yanked roughly back wards her arm twisted and pinned behind her. Kagome let out a small gasp and struggled with her arm for a second. A harsh whisper brought her to stand still.

"Don't even try Kagome, it won't work." A hand reached out and punched the emergency shut down button. The hand came back and flung her bag across the elevator, Kagome renewed her struggle against the unknown male behind her, when his hand came up to undo the ties to her shirt. The laugh that reached her ears shocked her again, she was tossed towards the wall, her arm still pinned this time above her head as she stared up at Hojo. "You can't get away from me Kagome, I am a will rehearsed in the martial arts." He finished ripping her shirt open and looked down at the black lacy bra she wore. Kagome looked at him and saw him let his guard down while taking in her body. She brought up her foot and kicked him hard in the shin which caused him to let go of her hand, she settled into a defensive stance while he gathered his bearings. Hojo glared at her from across the elevator. "So you think that a little kick, and you taking a "stance" will keep me from getting what I want." Kagome continued to watch him. Hojo looked at her and grew mad at being brushed off by. Hojo rushed towards her a fist raised to strike her. Kagome blocked the fist and in retaliation she struck him with an opened palm to the nose. Hojo landed on the floor of the elevator. Hojo climbed to his knees and whipped the blood from his nose and mouth. He looked at her, his eyes trailed down to searching for any flaw in her stance.

"There is no way that you know this stance Hojo so I highly doubt you could find something wrong with it." A smirk came to Kagome's mouth, she watched as Hojo slowly stood the anger flashing in his eyes made her smirk grow. 'It's been too long since I last fought hand to hand… let's see how rusty I am.' Hojo came rushing towards her trying to take her out at the knees, Kagome brought her right foot up and landed a round house kick to Hojo's face. As he fell to the floor the elevator started back up and began it's decent down towards the lobby. Kagome stood with her back to the elevator door and watched Hojo's prone figure. The doors opened and Yasha's voice rang through out the lobby.

"Kagome, Are you okay?" Yasha had reached forward and yanked her backwards towards himself. She nodded her head quickly and watched the lump on the floor that was Hojo very carefully. Yasha turned around and waved the security guard posted in the lobby over. Yasha pushed Kagome behind him more as Hojo was pulled off the ground by his arm. The blood pouring out of his nose and the feral gleam in his eyes made Kagome shrink further into Yasha's side. Rin looked at Kagome closely the blue eyes she caught didn't look frightened but they didn't hold anything at all, the once vibrant blue she had seen when Kagome came in had turned to an abysmal black. Yasha huddled her closer to himself. "Rin, would you grab Kagome's bag and then follow the security guard?" Rin nodded and handed Yasha the bag before quickly running off behind the guard yelling that she wanted to press charges on behalf of the company. Yasha shouldered her bag and walked her out of the building.

"You know Kagome you never answered my question." Kagome looked up at him the soulless black eyes staring back at him caused him to shiver. She shrugged and turned to look ahead of her.

"I protected myself Yasha, yet I felt and still do feel helpless." Yasha rubbed her upper arm and continued down the street.

"You were a victim Kagome, you didn't ask for it but it happened to you and the only things you can do are to grow from it or get counseling for it." Yasha and opened the door for Kagome, she looked at him the small smile on her face brightening her shaded features greatly. Yasha smiled back at her and followed her into the small café they always ate at. The hostess greeted them cheerily and took them to the table they always asked for; it had a beautiful view of the sakura tree's that lined the park across the street from the café. Kagome plopped her elbow on to the table and stared out the window the little pink blossoms in full bloom across the street from her, she reached up and traced the fragile glass sakura around her neck tenderly her mind racing back to when she got it.

~*~ Flashback~*~

Inuyasha walked towards me the pink petals floating gentle around him landing in his silver hair and touching his ears causing them to twitch and shake the little petals from where they lay. I set the book aside and patted the ground beside me. Inuyasha humphed and plopped down none to gracefully sending petals into the air around us.

"You are to return home here soon are you not Kagome?" The comment shocked me, I hadn't told anyone what Midoriko and I had spoken of while piecing the shikon back together. "I have a gift to give you before you leave." He put his hand in his sleeve and pulled out a little wooden box the gold clasp on the front shined in the soft sunlight of the Feudal era. I reached forward and unclasped the box in both hands afraid that it would burst into flames before my eyes. I looked up at him his amber eyes liquid before me, they screamed every emotion he had ever felt for me. "Open it." He urged.

I flipped open the clasp gently, as the lid lifted I caught site of the red silk inside of it. A cloud settled in front of the sun creating a halo effect around the tree causing the little pink flower settled into the folds of the silk to sparkle brilliantly. Inuyasha reached forward and picked up the little pink flower and the silver chain looked like gossamer thread.

"It's a gift from all of us. The flower was fashioned from a tooth from Sesshomaru, Shippo and I. The chain was a gift from Sango it can never be broken so you don't have to worry about losing it. Miroku blessed it so you shall always be protected." Inuyasha carefully opened the clasp and motioned for me to turn around. As I turned around the wind picked up and blew my hair to the side. I heard a tiny clip as the clasp was let go, and felt to arms enclose me waist I saw a silver head rest on her shoulder. "Don't ever forget Kagome that I do love you, but I just can't be with you. Goodbye" The slight kiss to my cheek and the breeze lifted petals into the air around me. When I turned around Inuyasha was no longer there. I stood up and rushed towards the village. When I reached the village I saw Sango come out of Keade's hut.

"Sango!"

Sango turned to face, and looked shocked to see me rushing towards her. "Kagome, I was just coming to look for you, I have some bad news." I stopped short and looked at Sango, the sad look in her cinnamon brown eyes reached out to my heart. Sango reached out to me and pulled me into a hug. "Miroku found Inuyasha about an hour ago under the God tree he is dead Kagome." I shook my head violently, the tears pouring down my cheeks, self-denial racking my mind completely.

"He can't be dead Sango I just saw him, he gave me this necklace." Sango pulled away and looked at me like I was insane before her eyes traveled down and saw the little pink sakura around my neck. Sango lifted a hand up to brush over the blossom, and grabbed my arms. "Kagome I don't want to hurt you, but I think Inuyasha just came to tell you goodbye before he traveled on to the other world." I shook my head again, and rushed into the hut breaking the hold that Sango had on me. Miroku stood over the body laid beneath the white fabric. He looked up and stared at me. "Kagome you shouldn't be in here."

"Miroku tell me he isn't dead, he can't be dead I just saw him ten minutes ago." Miroku stepped towards her his arms open to catch me before I collapsed. "I'm so sorry Kagome." He reached up and ran his fingers threw my hair, and making soothing sounds as I fell to my knees and he followed me. Sango stepped inside and wrapped her arms around me as well.

~*~ End ~*~

"Kagome?" Yasha asked out loud and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at him.

"Yes, Yasha?" Kagome asked the glazed look in her eyes still there. Yasha looked at her and noticed the sad look to her eyes.

"What would you like?" Kagome looked over the menu before her and picked out a simple chef salad and some hot tea. Yasha nodded and stood up from the little two person table and left Kagome to her thoughts once again. This time a slight brush against her mind brought her to look at the black shadow in the tree right across from her.

'Hn.'

'All is fine, thank you for you caring Hiei.'

'Hn, I wasn't the one who wanted to know, Kurama wanted to know, he felt something was wrong.'

'Very well Hiei. Goodbye.' The little black shadow took off, leaving an empty feeling to Kagome's mind, and heart. A sigh escaped her lips, as she looked at the bag Yasha had placed on the back of her chair she reached forward and unzipped it the little red leather diary was the only pop of color in the black and white interior of the bag. She grabbed her laptop and placed it on the table, as that booted up she grabbed her cell phone, and proceeded to check for Wi-Fi connection in the café. As she slipped her cell phone back into her pocket Yasha sat down in front of her, the look on his face said it was now time to talk.

"Father wished for me to talk you about the luncheon tomorrow with the Spirit World." Kagome nodded and continued to connect to a webpage. "He says that he wants you to come to the company building first and have Rin help you get dressed before he opens a portal to the spirit world for you. He expects you to be dressed accordingly, he does not require that you wear the shikon, but he wishes that your markings be visible for this meeting, Koenma will have his Reikai Tentai with him, and none of them have meet you as the Queen of Makai. Father said that you can't get out of this meeting, Enma specifically requested your presence." Kagome nodded and began typing a reply to a business that she had written too a week or more ago.

"Even if Enma hadn't requested for my presence I would have been there." Kagome told him while looking up at him. She closed her laptop and put it back in her bag and zipping it up. "Even after what happened last time." Yasha nodded his head and looked at the chicken salad placed in front of him, the waitress placed two cups and a clear glass tea pot on the table the tea flower in the pot still blooming and coloring the water. As Kagome looked at the simple salad before her, Yasha reached over and poured her a cup of tea and then him a cup. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought I would pour you a cup instead of you pouring me a cup." Kagome glared and picked up her fork, as she stabbed at her salad, she didn't meet Yasha's eyes for a long time. "Kagome, what are you thinking about?" She looked at him and took her first bite.

"The past, the present, the future, take your pick I've thought about it today more then likely." Yasha nodded and continued to eat in silence leaving Kagome to her thoughts. "Kagome it doesn't even seem like you live in the present, you're always lost in the past why?"

Kagome's head snapped towards him, eyes glazed over in tears. "I do not know. I am just stuck in the past. I'm always thinking about what could have been, and what didn't happen. Your Uncle the one you are named for skits across my memory more then what you know. He was the one I loved first, and the one I will always love. I was never given a chance to lay him to rest, or even to say the formal goodbye. The goodbye I did get with him, I did not know it would the last time I say with spoke to him."

Yasha watched her, and smiled sadly. He knew his aunt had been through a lot growing up with his uncle. He never knew what had happened between them, he was told certain bits as a bedtime story when she had lived with them, but even those stories growing up were changed for the sake of his young mind. Names, places, and events had been different but the love the two characters had felt for each other was evident. Kagome finished off her lunch, and looked at Yasha while he took his very last bite. He stood up and came around and grabbed her bag while pulling out her chair.

As Yasha paid for the food, Kagome proceeded to pull out her cell phone the little black oval fit comfortably in her hand, the screen lit up and showed the time. As she went to slip the little piece of black plastic back into her pocket, Beethoven's moonlight sonata began to play. She hurriedly flipped open the phone and held it up to her ear. Her little brother's voice reached her ears, and caused her to jump.

"Souta, How are you?" Kagome noticed Yasha walking towards her the excitement that her little brother had called her hadn't worn off yet, and she clung tightly to Yasha as they walked the streets back to the business. As the glass doors slid open the gentle _whoosh_blew cold air into their faces, Kagome snapped her phone shut the smile that lit up her face, never left her lips. Rin looked at the two who just walked in and smiled and waved. They both waved back, and stepped into the awaiting elevator.

"So who was on the phone Kagome?" Yasha asked, happier to see her in a good mood. Kagome beamed at him, and shook her head.

"My little brother, I haven't had the chance to call him so he decided to call me and tell me how our uncle and his family are doing." Yasha nodded and stepped off the elevator with her as they walked towards her office on the 78th, many people in the cubicles around them strained there necks to watch the two walk by. Kagome opened the sliding glass door to her office the floor was covered in traditional tatami mats. The low sitting desk in front of them was surrounded by big fluffy pillows. The objects covering the desk were decorative objects from many different eras's all were gifts from Sesshomaru over the years. There was a cherry wood box on the left corner, the top was carved to look like a sakura tree, with little pink blossoms covered the tree. A brush set rested on the right, the little bowl that would hold the ink block, was decorated in small purple crescents, with little balls of pink. Kagome walked to where she sat behind the desk and opened her bag pulling out the laptop. As she started up the laptop, Yasha sat down and watched as Kagome set about shuffling papers out of the drawers, that only she could reach. The low desk like table didn't even seem like it could have drawers. Yasha shifted on the big red pillow the silk rustled against his suit pants. Kagome briefly looked up at him, before looking back down to her papers, she continued to raffle.

Yasha turned to look at the rest of her office; he never really had been in here. The left side was decorated with a small dressing table, and large round mirror. There were small silk wrapped boxes; he assumed that the large rectangle one held the brushes used for the rest of the make up on the table. Next to the dressing table was a rice paper screen, a scene of a crane dipping it's beak into a pond decorated the span of the screen. As he continued to look he also noticed that the windows were covered with a delicate silk in the color of gold, while the walls were painted a soft rose pink. As he turned to the right the soft rose pink, and gold continued, this time silver entered his vision as he turned to the shoji screen covered wall took up the entire span of the wall, the dark wood warmed the room. He stood up gracefully and walked towards the wall, as he carefully pushed the screen to the side, he came face to face with the electronics in the room, the flat screen TV was showing a scene of a sakura gently blowing, and tiny pink petals flew from the tree every now and then. He looked around and was awed by all the stuff she had fit into this shelving unit. She was a traditional Japanese priestess; she kept her possessions to a minimal amount, and kept the outer appearance to perfection when she wasn't in the office.

"Don't look so surprised Yasha, your father designed my office for me, he picked out the colors, and decided that I needed a place to get ready, and also positioned the equipment for me. All I do is keep everything in order, Keade taught me much as a priestess, and to cherish everything deeply was what she taught me. Kami do I miss that women, but death happens and I know that Enma gave her a good long rest." Yasha turned to look at her; she hadn't even looked up from the papers she was dealing with to even through a look his way. "Ah…ha." Kagome said while pulling out a pad of paper the delicate script on the top read her name, and position in Makai. She pulled out of another drawer a simple oak box. As she opened the lid it revealed an overly used brush set of oak. She pushed her laptop forward, and set the pad down on the desk. She picked up the delicate of the two brushes and dipped it into the inkwell in the box, as she lifted the brush, the delicate arch of her wrist drawing the simple characters in the most delicate of feminine handwriting.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Yasha asked while wondering towards him. She never raised her eyes to look at him but did tell him what she was doing.

"I'm taking the time to write my invitations to the luncheon tomorrow." She said it as if was the most obvious thing in the world. She had just finished the character for her name at the bottom of the first sheet; she set the brush gently in the inkwell, and looked over the very flowerily script that she had been taught by Sesshomaru.

"Who are the Invitation's going to?" Yasha asked while looking over her shoulder.

"The Reikai Tentai of course. Enma mentioned in his little letter's that he wanted them to meet Sesshomaru and I." Kagome told him, as she finished the third letter, as she set that one to dry she looked us at Yasha who sat there with his elbow on his knee, eye's drifting out the window, a glaze covering his gold eyes. "Yasha why don't you go train for a little, I'll come join you when I've finished these letters." Yasha's head snapped towards and smiled.

"Yes, I will do that. It's been a while since I've practiced." Kagome laughed and watched him get up and walk towards the door. "You wouldn't mind sending Rin up would you, I'll need the sealing box, so I can do these invites right." Yasha nodded briefly and walked out the door. Kagome smiled, and shook her head. 'Got to love him, he is always so nice. It's too bad that he didn't know his mother, what a creature she was. Beautiful and she had the heart to tame the untamable Sesshomaru.' Kagome laughed at the thought. She stood up and walked towards the window and looked out to the clear blue sky outside, her eyes flashed a sad grey blue. 'Sadly a deadly disease took her from us, so early in his years with us. I don't even think he remembers what she looked like' with a simple shake of her head, and fell into the light meditation standing up looking towards the clouds above her head. The door sliding open brought Kagome's attention back to the real world; she turned to see Rin carrying the small box with a white candle on top. Kagome moved swiftly towards her, and took the box; Rin smiled and took the spot before the desk, on a deep purple pillow, with gold fringe. The lid creaked and echoed in the room, causing Kagome to smile.

"Been a while since we've opened this?" Rin said while picking up one of the pieces of parchment. Kagome nodded and pulled out the many different rolls of ribbon. Rin reached forward and pulled out the silver candlestick holder, and placed the simple white candle in the holder. As Kagome set aside the maroon ribbon, and then picked out the dark blue wax stick. Kagome then started to pull out everything she would need for the sealing; she pulled out the stamp, and then a box of matches.

"Rin, would you begin to roll starting with your far right, and tie with a maroon ribbon?" Kagome asked lighting the white candle. Rin nodded and pulled the ribbon towards her, and lifted a pair of razor sharp scissor from within the box, as she rolled and tied the first invite; Kagome held the dark blue wax over the flame until it dripped. Rin passed the invite to her, and watched as she let a glob of wax fall over the knot in the ribbon, Kagome grabbed the stamp and pressed it the quickly cooling wax. As she lifted the stamp the symbol of a crescent moon was imprinted into the dark blue wax.

Rin watched as Kagome methodically performed the sealing to every invite. "Rin is there something you wish to ask me." Kagome blandly stated while packing up the box slowly. Rin gulped and then looked out the window.

"I wanted to know, why nothing ever blossomed between you and my father." Rin rushed out in one breath. Kagome looked at Rin shocked, and then shook it off.

"Nothing happened because he fell in love Rin, with a wonderful woman she did everything in her power to love him back. No one can ever replace a woman like that. Not even I can replace the space in his heart that his mate once and still fills. Sesshomaru's love for her is truly eternal." Kagome told her quietly, her bright sapphire blue eyes misted over with grey.

"Are you ever sad that nothing happened between you and him?" Rin reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome pulled her hand back, and reached up and closed the lid.

"I was for a long time, I grew to love him after Inuyasha passed on, but I chalked that up to the fact that I was sad, and depressed, and Sesshomaru was there for me. I gave up when he told me in his office while we writing out a treaty that he loved the women who had come to us from the continent." Kagome smiled sadness dripping off every breath taken into her body. "That is when I knew I had lost, and that I couldn't compete with the women that he had fallen in love with." Kagome stood up and handed Rin the box, Rin took the box and held it close to her body. Kagome looked Rin the eyes and shook her head. "If we were meant to be together Rin, it would have happened. I am just happy to get the chance to spend time with him." They walked towards the door, and headed for the elevators, box, and invites in hand.

"Rin, would you mind sending out these invites with messengers from Sesshomaru." Rin nodded, eyes glazed over in thought as the elevator traveled down to the lobby. Kagome turned to stare at their reflection in the doors; the lost look didn't leave Rin's face. As the doors opened to reveal the brightly lit lobby, Rin seemed to move without thought as she sat down behind the desk, and put the box away. "I'll call the messenger's Kagome; go do what you need to do." Kagome eyed Rin. Rin seemed to shy from the piecing blue eyes as she took the invites out of Kagome's hands. The backward glance that Rin sent Kagome's way, made Kagome step back and leave. The dojo was located a flight of stairs down from the Lobby, in the first basement that made up the base of West Corp. Kagome continued her trip towards the dojo, the pictures that covered the long stair case were of scenes that she had seen Sesshomaru painting while she had lived with him back in feudal era. The door that she came upon was made up of rice paper that was painted with the scene of large white dog facing a full moon; a young maiden was at the dog's side, black hakama's and a white haori were the only things made out of her, besides the long black hair that blew to the side with the wind that was caught eternally in this painting. Kagome bowed to the dojo showing respect to the building, as she stepped in she left her shoes near the door, the tatami mats on the ground gave way to her weight as she silently walked towards the wall on the far left that was covered tastefully with fans, and a multitude of swords, two swords in particular were framed magnificently. They were crossed in an X in the center of the bottom row of weapons, one was the color of untouched snow not a hint of color on it, the aura surrounding the sword would have blinded anyone, and a long white ribbon fell from the top of the hilt all the way to the floor where it pooled onto the ground. The one that crossed in front of it was pitch black, the aura that surrounded this powerful sword was the color purple it seemed to flare when she walked closer to it as if reaching out towards her; a long black ribbon fell from the hilt of this sword, to pool on the ground. Kagome stood in front of the two swords, the aura's seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat, they spiked when she stepped closer, and then the ribbons seemed to dance in a nonexistence wind. As she reached out with both hands to grasp both of them off the wall, the ribbons seemed to crawl like snakes to her, they wrapped around her arms gently, and then slowly fell away like silk.

"I see they do not forget their master." Yasha's baritone voice came from across the room. Kagome turned to look at him; the swords held carefully in her delicate hands, the ribbons seemed to dance still never touching the ground.

"I would hope so Yasha; they are manifestation of my power." Kagome smiled and went back to admiring the swords grasped into her hands. She kneeled on the mat and placed them on the ground before her, the hilts of the swords opposite. She reached for the white one first the click of the sword leaving its sheath rang in the air and caused her to smile. The blade wasn't silver of metal but as white as the sheath, the character's that were carved carefully along the length of the blade seemed to glow black which made them stand out.

"I never asked you when I was little what your swords said." Yasha said from right behind her, Kagome nodded silently the light grew brighter as she read.

"The worlds will bow at the feet of this holy one, and give way to their will." Kagome read. Then she flipped it over and pointed to simple kanji for heaven on the opposite side. "Heaven." was the simple comment before laying the blade below its sheath and sister sword. As she reached for the black one the power that radiated spiked dramatically. Once again there was a click but this time the click was very deep in sound almost like that of a male voice. The character's glowed white, against the black blade, blinding those

"Only one such as they are can bring peace, and save the world from destruction." The white words seemed to glow even more causing Kagome to squint slightly. She quickly turned the sword around and displayed the simple kanji for hell that rested above the hilt on the opposite side. Yasha sat down beside her, his legs folded neatly underneath him; he had changed from his double breasted suit into that of a fighting gi so as to move easier. Kagome laid the sword above its sheath the aura's seemed to pulse as if they had their own heartbeat.

"Will these swords be with you tomorrow for the luncheon?" Yasha's voice was shaky and he rubbed his palms on his pants legs several times in a nervous gesture. Kagome didn't look at him but continued to watch the swords, her eyes traced every curve, and character delicately, the ribbons flowed like water along the floor.

"It depends on whether your father wants me too or not. They are a symbolism of my power but the last thing you want to do is bring a weapon to a peace talk. Yet, I can see him telling me too. Especially after what happened last time with Enma, Sesshomaru doesn't really trust him, and I do not hold it against him for being so weary of this creature." The seriousness in her voice portrayed that she would rather carry her swords on her then leave them behind. Yasha nodded and pushed himself up to his feet; Kagome stayed on the floor a few moments more and then stood up grasping each blade. The white blade was held right side up the blade pointed towards the ceiling, the black blade was held upside down the blade pointed to the floor. Yasha looked at Kagome from across the dojo, he had pulled a long very thin blade from the wall opposite of the wall she stood in front of; as he dropped into a fighting stance the blade was tossed behind his back. Kagome scrutinized the stance and slid silently into on of her own, the black blade slid behind her back, the blade pointed towards the left of her, while the white blade stayed in front of her and faced the right wall. The ribbons had snaked around her arms and pulled themselves securely to her body.

Yasha moved to the left and watched as Kagome shifted to defend herself ever so slightly. With a few skilled steps he speed towards her, he smirked and watched as Kagome struggled for a second; he noticed to late the smirk that had come across her face, as she swung the black blade from behind her to cut into his fighting gi, leaving pieces of fabric hanging in the air before falling lightly to the ground. The smirk grew into a smile, as Yasha landed away from her and looked down at his shirt; she took off towards him, the blades poised to strike as Yasha had yet to look up. Last minute Yasha brought up his sword and blocked the oncoming attack, both blades sliding down the longer sword sending a beautiful array of sparks into the air. Kagome spun on the ball of her foot and took a swing with her left foot at Yasha's head only to have him duck and take off in the opposite direction. Kagome caught her footing and watched as Yasha sped around her, the glint of a blade caught her eye just as he swung trying to take her head off, as she blocked with the white blade, the black blade once again reached out and took another slice out of his gi.

"Two Hits!" Kagome cried out as the pieces continued to fall to the ground. Yasha looked down and shook his head.

"You always beat me Kagome, how?" He asked while walking back to his wall to put his blade away, there was no sheath to this tremendously sized blade, it just hung on the hooks placed in the wall. Kagome shrugged and walked over and knelt down to put her blades back in their respective sheaths, the slick resounded in the room as they slid into place. She traced her fingers over the sheaths lovingly before turning around and looking at Yasha who had just stepped out of the changing room dressed in his business suit.

"Yasha what time is it?" Kagome called while sitting down on the edge of the door jam to slip on her shoes again. Yasha stood behind her and slide his sleeve up and looked at his watch.

"Its 3:30 Kagome." Kagome's head nodded and she stood up and hugged Yasha briefly before taking off. She took the steps two at a time until she reached the lobby, and sped towards the elevator, she only waited long enough for the doors to open so far before stepping in and pressing the button, when she stepped off the elevator on to her floor, the office was busy with people hurrying to finish work. She walked towards her office door, the craziness left behind as she settled down behind her desk. She quickly flipped on her laptop the buzzing from the cooling fan the only thing heard in the office as the laptop booted up and lead to her login screen. She quickly logged on and moved the mouse silently around the screen double clicking the internet icon, as she entered her inbox and began deleting emails trying to waste time till four o'clock. As four o'clock rolled around Kagome shut the door to her office and locked it before walking to the elevator and going to the garage. As she walked towards her car the echo of her heels on concert rang in her ears, reminding of the bells that were rang at Inuyasha's service, the very thought brought tears to her eyes. As she left the garage in a rage of exhaust smoke and the acceleration of her car, the music blared loudly over her stereo speakers spilling forth into the city around disturbing the people around her. She pulled into the driveway, and made her way to the door fumbling for the house key.

Kagome walked threw the front door, and took the time to realize that her cousin Suichi was still in class so she had the house to herself. She made her way to the kitchen and found a note taped to the refrigerator door.

Suichi and Kagome

I had a business meeting in Kyoto. I'll see you two when I get back in three days.

Love,

Shiori

Kagome placed the note back on the fridge. She turned and walked to her room. When she opened the door she noticed the present on the bed. It was wrapped in white cotton. As she unwrapped the cotton the kimono spilled out in a sea of dark blue with pink and white sakura blossoms littering the color, and petals littered the of edge of the sleeves. She held it up to examine it the back held a lily with the kanji for guardian in the center. She laid it back down, and started looking for some kind of note. She found two notes lying on her desk. They both read her name one in a smooth very clipped calligraphy of Sessho, and the second the very messy but some how still readable hand of Shippo. She opened her son's letter first and smiled to the opening line. He was older than her now but he still acted like her little boy sometimes.

Mama,

How are you? When are you going to come visit me? It's been ages since I've seen you.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She had just seen him two weeks ago.

I hope your Kimono is to your liking it took me a long time to break Sessho down to wear another outfit. You'll be so surprised to see him, Rin helped make his. Jinenji-sama says hello, and that you should visit him, he wants to show you a death tree, he tamed. Hope to see you soon!

Love,

Shippo

Kagome giggled as she sat the letter down and looked into the envelope, inside the folds was a single leaf. She shook her head. As she picked up Sessho's letter the heavy parchment was stiff and heavy in her hands. She turned it over and slid her finger underneath the royal blue wax seal.

Miko-sama

If I'm correctly guessing you read your sons before mine. As you can see he is getting very antsy in his older age it is about he took a mate.

Kagome about fell over laughing, Mighty King Sesshomaru is complaining about Shippo needing a mate, when the girl that Shippo is interested in is his very own daughter.

If he is taking all the credit for the new kimono he is telling the truth except that I picked the design while he picked out the colors. Rin is in do for a thank you she spent much time working on both out outer kimonos. Also, the meeting tomorrow will be a luncheon so I will expect the usual out of your actions. Remember to bring your kimono to the company building, I will see you tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Sesshomaru

Kagome rolled her eyes an egocentric dog as an older brother what else do I need. She picked up Shippo's letter and slipped them into her desk drawer. She made her way to the window and slid it open. She saw Suichi standing in the yard talking to Hiei. She raised her hand in greeting to Suichi who waved back, and then turned his bright emerald green eyes back to Hiei. Suichi nodded and walked towards the house leaving Hiei to stand under the tree. Kagome turned back inside to go and greet Suichi, but not before catching the black blur slip into the tree. Suichi stood by the trash can throwing away the note.

"So… I guess we are by ourselves for the next three days." She looked at him, his bright red hair bobbed slightly, and then he turned calculating green eyes onto her, questions bubbling beneath the surface.

"Kagome, you are not telling me everything are you?" the conviction in his voice made Kagome want to shrink back, it was such a cool a calculating voice that it could revile Sesshomaru's if need be.

"I am not the only one telling half truths Rekai Tentai." The look on his face was priceless, when she stressed the name Kurama. Soon the calculating personality returned, turning those warm emerald green eyes cold as the stone.

"How did you know?"

A smirk graced her lips; adding to the very proud air she carried about her for knowing facts he thought he kept from everyone. "I know, a lot more than what you think." Suichi made his way to the table and sat down heavily in front of it. Kagome hoped up onto the counter her long legs swinging back and forth making a gentle _swish _sound when her pant legs brushed each other.

"What is it you need to know Suichi?"

"All of it." He looked back at her, the distrust lingered in his eyes, causing Kagome to look away, and she knew she should have told him from the beginning but he should have been truthful with her, they use to never keep anything from each other, but now they're hiding their lives from one another, deepening the rift in their friendship.

"Okay, it all started on my fifteenth birthday…" She went on to tell the stories of her travels with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. By the time she reached a good stopping place Suichi looked shocked.

"You still have the Shikon on you?"

"I do, it doesn't leave my site, nor does it every leave its protective seal. Nor shall it ever, that little bauble is just too damn dangerous. Suichi nodded his head in agreement, Yoko had heard of this treasure when he was just starting out but he never truly went after it.

"What about you my dear cousin? I know you have a kitsune's soul residing inside you, but that's all I can detect."

"The kitsune within me is over thousands of years old. In his prime he went by the name of Yoko Kurama." Kagome head a snicker behind her hand. Suichi looked at her, quizzically. "What is so funny?"

"I would never have guessed that you housed that peeping tom of a fox."

"The time as a human had made Yoko different."

"Aunt Shiori buttered him up aye?" At Suichi's affirmative Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. Suichi felt Yoko's soul bristle at this unjust poke at him.

"No worries Yoko the women in our family can do that to someone, even a cold heart, sex driven fox like you." Kagome smiled softly and looked out the window the longing in her eyes apparent to Suichi as he looked at her. The sadness coming off her seemed to suffocate those in the room. "I knew another demon that my mother softened." Suichi stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Do you want to cook dinner, we have Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei coming over tonight for dinner?" Kagome pushed herself off the counter and looked around the cabinets.

"So Suichi, what do I call you?" Suichi looked at her and then turned back to the pan he was heating up on the stove.

"Suichi is fine in front of mother, but in front of my friends you are free to call me Kurama."

Kagome pulled down a chopping board. "Very well." She moved towards the refrigerator and began to sift through the contents putting vegetables on the chopping board she had placed against her hip so she carry them to the counter. Suichi nodded, and went back to the meat he was browning. "It's so weird to think of you as anything but my cousin." The consistent thumping of the sharp blade coming down on the block of wood filled the silence between.

"I'm the same person you know, it's just that now you know all about me not just about a part." Kagome shook her head and then looked at him, eyes drained of color, silver sparklingly with tears.

"I feel as if while growing up I didn't even know half of you. I feel like I have a whole another person to get to know." Suichi watched as Kagome went back to chopping, hair falling in front of her face shielding her eyes from him. He turned around and continued to cook. "Here you go Kurama." The hesitance in her voice was apparent at calling him Kurama. He moved so she could pour the vegetables into the stir fry.

"Do you think your friends would like rice with their dinner?" She had begun to rifle through the cabinets trying to locate the rice.

"I think they would, Yusuke does not get a home cooked meal very often so I think the rice would be a pleasant addition." He watched as she jumped up and down in front of the taller of the upper cabinets, the top of her head barely meeting the middle shelf.

"What does Aunt Shiori keep up there; she is no taller than me she cannot have anything of use up there?" A deep baritone chuckle caused Kagome to swing around and stare at her cousin, his dark emerald eyes sparkled with a joy she hadn't seen there in a while.

"Mostly those upper shelves were used for my presents when I was growing up, I couldn't reach the upper shelves, and she thought that it would be a good place. Until the Christmas morning she came down and couldn't reach a present that had been pushed all the way to the back of the cabinet."Suichi watched as Kagome nodded and moved onto the next cabinet, this one held the rice on the bottom shelf.

"Very daring women, I wouldn't risk falling just to keep my kids from peeking at their presents." Suichi nodded in agreement, and turned to look at Kagome, she had started the rice, and was now browsing through the tea selection in front of her. Kagome had reached over and grabbed the kettle from the stove. The door bell rang as Suichi was about ready to pour the stir fry out of the wok and into a bowl. "Go answer it, I'll finish up."

Suichi started towards the front door, the loud racket coming from the kitchen caused him to turn around and look towards the kitchen. "I'm fine, go get the door." Kagome's voice sounded strained, but Suichi continued towards the door. As the door opened, he came upon a demon, long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail; his dark purple eyes seemed to watch him from a very human like face.

"Are you Suichi "Kurama" Minamino?" The demon asked in a clearly disgusted tone. Suichi watched him intently, and nodded his head.

"Yes that would be me, what may I ask is it that you need from me?" Suichi followed his movements intently, not really trusting the demon before him.

"I am here by request of the Queen of Makai to present you with this invitation." He had pulled a small rolled scroll out of his robes, the silk rustling back into place. Suichi took the scroll and thanked him. The demon nodded and turned and walked away as calmly as possible. Suichi turned around and started towards the kitchen the door shutting with a satisfying click. Kagome was putting a white porcelain tea pot on the table as he sat down the scroll still rolled tightly in his hands. He turned it over gently and traced the seal of wax, the indent of a crescent moon hard to see in the dark blue. He traced a nail under the wax and popped it, as he reached for the knot in the ribbon he rubbed the silk ribbon in-between his index finger and thumb before tugging gently. Kagome watched the ribbon slide down to the table the blue wax seal still attached to the maroon ribbon. She busied herself with finishing dinner, instead of standing around waiting for Suichi to finish the invite. Suichi put the letter down on the table and turned to watch Kagome pouring the rice into another white porcelain bowl.

Kagome looked up at him. "Well, what was the letter for?" Kagome had sat down next to him, the letter lying on the table between them; she looked at the feminine calligraphy of her hand.

"The letter was inviting the Rekai Tentai to a luncheon tomorrow in Rekai." Suichi told her, while helping her put plates at the all the settings.

"Sounds fun, who shall be there?" The question sounded innocent enough coming from Kagome's mouth even though she already knew who would be there. Suichi looked back down to the letter, and skimmed through it.

"It says that The King and Queen of Makai will be there along with Koenma and Enma." Suichi looked at the table, and shook his head the last thing he wanted to deal with was the most important people in Makai. Kagome's movement caught his eye; he watched as she walked down the hallway to the door, right as the doorbell rang. He quickly stood swiping the invite off the table and placing it in his pocket; he would talk to the others about this after dinner. Yusuke came walking into the room followed by Kuwabara, and Hiei. They each sat down around the table, Yusuke taking the seat to Suichi's left, Kuwabara sitting next to him, and Hiei taking the farthest seat to his right. "Where'd Kagome go?" Suichi asked looking back out into the hallway to see Kagome take the last step on the stairs, she gracefully sat down next to him.

"Kagome you know Yusuke and Hiei, the gentleman sitting next to Yusuke is Kuwabara another friend of mine." Suichi watched as Kagome nodded to Kuwabara and then pulled the stack of cups and the tea pot near her. As she poured everyone a cup the silence between the people grew with the tension around them. As she handed Kuwabara the last cup she sat back and watched the group closely.

"I never got to speak to you all personally last time that you were here for dinner. So why don't you tell me something about yourselves?" Kagome turned the cup that was held in her hands the bottom scraping on the table top filled the room before someone finally broke the silence.

Kuwabara had some how pushed Hiei out of the way so he could sit beside Kagome. He had a hold of her hand. Kagome had a shocked looked on her face as Kuwabara's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Such a delicate and beautiful flower you are, I can see how you are Suichi's cousin." Kagome's face took on a look of disgust, right as a foot planted itself in his face and pushed him out of the seat. Hiei looked down at Kuwabara's ugly disfigured face, and snuffed. He sat back down in his seat and mumbled to himself even through all of them could hear. "Dumb oaf." Kagome giggled and looked at Hiei out of the corner of her eye; he was seething and glaring daggers at Kuwabara who lay unconscious beside him.

"How about we eat now?" Suichi suggested reaching for a plate; Kagome nodded in agreement reaching for the spoon in the stir fry. After five minutes they settled down to eat Kuwabara groaned and sat up looking quite dumbfounded. (Yes, I really like this word.)

"What happened?" Was the simple answer that he asked while taking his seat next to Yusuke again. Yusuke shook his head, and continued to lift the chopsticks to his mouth.

"You decided that you were going to hit my cousin, and push Hiei out of his seat just to get the chance to do so." Suichi said while turning back to the meal before him. Kagome looked up at him, and grimaced at the dark bruising that surrounded an imprint of Hiei's foot in the middle of his face.

'You think you could have been gentler when planting your foot into his face.'

'It wouldn't have gotten the point across very well now would it?'

'I guess not, but not everyone appreciates getting banged up. Did you get the letter by the way?'

'I did, the messenger seemed to have little contempt to be the ningenkai.'

'That is Sesshomaru's men for you, He more than likely picked them because they wouldn't stay in ningenkai to cause hell but because they would do their job and leave as soon as possible.' Kagome looked over the group, they each were more intent on eating then on talking right at this moment time. Yusuke and Kuwabara acted as if they hadn't ate in a week. While Suichi and Hiei ate with a sort of grace to their movements.

"Kagome?" Suichi's deep tenor voice brought her back to the forefront of what was going on. She turned and looked at him an obvious question written directly across her face because he continued with out a halt. "Are you planning on washing the dishes again today or do want us to wash them?" She looked around the table debating.

"I'll clean up do not worry about it." Suichi looked at her for a while longer and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll at least have them take their dishes to the sink to save you trips." Kagome nodded her head.

"That is fine, and greatly appreciated." They each stood up and stacked their plates and bowls and walked towards sink. Kagome drank her tea silently and watched them each place their dishes down. Suichi turned to her and watched the solemn look on her face, her blue eyes flashed quickly between blue and bright silver. Suichi stared closer and shook his head in a daze at what he just saw.

"We shall be up in my room Kagome. You are free to have the living for whatever you need it for." A nod of the head was the only thing he received while Kagome was stacking her dishes and heading towards the sink. Suichi watched her silently one thought going through his head before heading upstairs. 'What secrets are you hiding from me Kagome.'

Kagome grabbed the apron form the closet and walked towards the half full sink. As she turned off the sink her thoughts drifted towards the luncheon tomorrow. She hadn't seen Enma since the last time they had lunch and he had tried to kill her. She drifted into her mind mechanically washing the dishes laid before her.

'Why am I always the one to be threatened. I never did anything to Enma.'

'But you're in his way.'

Kagome visibly shook her head.'How?'

'You're a threat to him. You might stop him from what he wants.'

Kagome once again shook her head, and looked out the window above the sink, the backyard was filled with roses of all different colors. The main peice of the garden was a Sakura tree, the petals danced in the wind as they fell gently to the emerald grass. The fading light of the sun made the darkening sky the picture perfect for the tree, and roses. As she continued to watch the pile of dishes shirink. A throat being cleared brought her to the door way. She saw Hiei standing there, he had removed his normal cloak in favor for his cut off, and pants. Kagome smiled at him, and watched as he came to lean againest the counter beside her. His long lithe form folded nicely in the bad ass position of elbows resting on the counter top, feet crossed at the ankle. His red eyes snapped towards her inoccent blue eyes and held this look that sent a shiver down her back. They held each others gaze for a while longer; Kagome was the first to look away but his gaze still seemed to burn into her as she washed the dishes.

"Is there anything you need Hiei?" Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Hn."

Kagome looked him, his eyes had drifted shut. 'He almost seems at peace.' Kagome looked at our his right hand rested gently on the hilt of his sword ready for anything. 'Almost.' She had started to drain the sink and dry the dishes that she had just washed. Hiei watched as she busied herself with putting all the dishes into the right spot.

~*~Hiei's POV (sorry gotta visit it atleast once its a plot builder)~*~

I watched her closely the ease of her movements. The sureness she carried herself with while in the presence of others. I also noticed how relaxed she had gotten when i had stepped into the room. I wonder if she trusts me. I scorff lightly and let my eyes drift to the ink painting on the wall behind the table. The simple strokes making a scene of a buliding, the poem reading beside it spoke of something about how even the most well built building can crumble.

'Do you feel her aura?'

'Yes, i do what of it?'

'Do you not feel the similarity between you two?'

'There is nothing similar about us. I am the forbidden one.'

'Oh, but you two have so much in common. More than you think. Do you not remember who she is?'

'What if i don't?'

'She is a Holy being born from the deepest pits of Hell.'

'How does that make us simliar?'

'She isn't supposed to exist and neither were you but you are both here for a reason. You heard the stories when you were younger did you not.'

'I have heard of the legend of her yes. A truely holy being will rise from the pits of Hell. The world will bow at their feet, bending to their whims. If the wrong choice is made, the end shall come.'

'Good, now you have to remember the rest.'

'That is all i was told, by the bandits.'

'Only one like they can bring peace to the struggle within.'

'So...'

'I'm not spelling it out to you. If you don't understand this with your superior demon brain, you know better than that baka Kuwabara.'

'Hn.'

~*~End Hiei's POV~*~

"Hie, would you like some ice cream?" Kagome looked over at him from the tub of ice cream she had out on the counter, and the bowl that was full next to her. He nodded his head and walked towards her, the two long strides brought him to read the continer that read Cookies 'n Cream. Kagome reached into the cabinet and grabbed another bowl to dish out ice cream for a second time. She struggled under Hiei's intense gaze that seemed to critque every movement she seemed to take. As she handed him the bowl with the ice cream and spoon, his fingers barely brushed her own causing her to notice how much warmer he was to normal humans. She looked up at him and smiled gently, before quickly letting go and grabbing hers heading towards the table after stopping to put the tub away. She sat down and watched him sit beside her, the gentle sounds from eatting ice cream the only thing heard in the kitchen.

"So, why did you come down stairs?" She looked over at him, the question throwing him off for a second. He slowly swollowed his ice cream, why had he come down stairs. Was it cause he wanted to leave the baka's to think about their own stuff, or was it because he wanted to be with her. Almost immediately he knew his answer.

"I wanted to get away from the baka's upstairs."Hiei instantly saw Kagome's face fall. He wondered if he had said something wrong to her.

"Oh, well I'm glad you came and joined me."Kagome turned back to her ice cream the melty mess unappatizing now, but she didn't want to let him know something was up so she continued to eat the ice cream despite not wanting to eat it. Soon loud steps pounded down the stairs, and Yusuke and Kuwabara came tumbling into the kitchen.

"Suichi told us to come say good-bye to you before he left. We also wanted to say thank you for the awesome dinner that we had tonight." Yusuke said before Kuwabara could get a word in. The smile that lit up Kagome's face hitched Yusuke's breath in his throat.

"You're welcome. I should expect you back then?" Kuwabara nodded his head vigorously.

"Most diffenently." Yusuke said while turning to go home, kuwabara followed behind him. Hiei stood up and took his bowl to the kitchen sink. He seemed to seething about what happened between Kagome and Yusuke. Suichi came into the room after Yusuke and Kuwabara left. Kagome stood up and looked at him.

"Kagome, I'm heading to bed." Suichi watched her as she quickly washed and dried the dishes that she and Hiei had just used.

"Okay, Suichi. I'll see Hiei out." She smiled at him, and watched him turn to head back upstairs. Hiei had sat back down at the table leaning his elbow on the table he seemed to be watching her closely. When Kagome turned to look at him he meet her gaze straight on. Kagome shrank back a little, his intense red gaze peicing her very being. Hiei stood up and for every step he took forward Kagome took one back. Her back hit the counter, and Hiei continued to stalk towards her. His arms settled on the counter on either side of her. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from his gaze, he seemed to be looking past her and into her soul. He leaned closer to her, his mouth a breath away from hers. She could feel his warm breath dance across her flushed cheeks. Her eyes closed slowly, she could feel him getting closer. Hiei caught himself before his lips touched hers. He took a step back, and before she could open her eyes and ask him why.

The only thing Kagome felt was the breeze that Hiei created rushing out of the room. She frowned the lines marring her brow deeply, she moved quickly from the kitchen to cheek the front door. As she made sure it was locked and headed towards her room. Hiei sat out in the tree and watched as the light flicked on fo five minutes in her room before quickly going out as she laid down for bed. A frustrated sigh left Hiei's lips before he slipped from the tree to the nearest park to let out his frustrations.

Kagome laid in bed, eyes wide opened; swirled a lifeless white as she sunk deeper into her own mind. Her eyes closed slowly as she whispered out loud. "Why me?"

* * *

Okay, i got two reviews asking why if Kagome's family was having money problems why didn't Kagome just help them out. I don't know about other people but my parents are proud people and even if i had the money to help them they wouldn't accept it. I know for a face that japanese people are just as proud, we have had 5 FE's at my Highschool that were from Japan would not let anyone help them with money at all. Plus, this may not have been explained but kinda implied as Kagome does have an internship from this company, and interns don't get paid that much, so the car was a gift from Yasha, and Sesshomaru. I do apoligize this is my fault for not explaining this better, i do hope this does clear things up for alot of people. Thank you for bringing this to my attention once again i do apoligize. I do have a ? for my readers through, i am doing a research report on Kabuki and one of the many articles i have right now. And this article does not have the definition for alot of the japanese words they use. I was hoping you could help me out and send me any good websites that would help me in translating these words into english as i need to have footnotes for my research report.

Thank you

AOL's Hellbringer

P.S. Yes i am only a Highschooler if that comes up. SENIOR YEAR!!! YAY!!! COLLEGE!!!! ^_~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but i do own full seasons for both of them so I am content.

**The first of many **

* * *

Red eyes snapped open and look at Kagome who had just shut the trunk of her vehicle with a soft click. She walked towards the door, but turned back to see Hiei jump down from the tree he was resting in. He looked at what she was wearing. A pair of light blue silk pants, and a long sleeved light blue shirt, peeking out from the bottom of her pants were two pink pig faces.

"Good morning Hiei!" She said enthusiastically but barely above a whisper.

"Do you know what time it is?" He seemed angry but contained, the anger he felt came from the fact that she was leaving without telling him.

"Um... Some time before dawn, I'd say. Why do you ask?" She spoke calmly, knowing the calm before the storm having handled Sesshomaru multiple times.

"Were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?" The words left his mouth before he could even put a stop to them. Kagome smiled and walked towards him.

"Aw… Hiei do you care about me?" His red eyes widened slightly but it was barely noticeable to Kagome.

"No"

"Fine, if that's what you want to say." She smiled at him, and leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, for caring Hiei. I'll see you at lunch than." Hiei felt the heat rising in his cheeks as Kagome walked back towards her car. He quickly stamped down the butterfly feelings in his stomach and jumped back into the tree. Kagome's car started with a soft purr. He watched as she backed out slowly and headed towards the main road.

~*~ Hiei POV~*~

'These feelings can't be for her.' My mind raced, over every possibility. 'I can't feel this way for her.'

'Are you so sure?' a small voice called gently from the back of my mind. I glared at Kagome's dark blue curtains.

'What would you know?' I caught myself growling at nothing. I continued to glare at the curtains and waited.

'I would know a lot about you.'

'How?'

'I am you.'

'Hn.'

'Don't you hn me, you know what I told you has been on your mind a lot.'

'No, it has not.'

'Yes, it has and you know it. You take one look at her and you can't help but gawk for a second. The deep dark hair and how it sways. It also looks so soft that you want to run your fingers through it.' The voice seemed to drift into a dreamy state.

'That's enough! I do not have to sit here and listen to this.' I jumped down and walked towards the front door. I grabbed the key from the flower pot by the door. The click of tumblers sliding into place alerted me to it unlocking. I watched the door swing open, the warm air rushed to meet me. The sound of a shower reached my ears. As I sat down in the kitchen my eye fell towards the little tea cozy in the middle of the table. The lone cup next to the brightly colored tea cozy brought my attention to the fact that I was thirsty. As I reached forward to lift the cozy Kurama turned the corner into the kitchen. His emerald eyes opened slightly and settled when he realized it was me.

"Good morning Hiei.' He greeted while reaching for another cup. I continued to lift the cozy as he sat down in front of me. "How are you this morning?" He watched me pour a cup and then poured himself a cup.

"Fine your cousin left already this m morning." I informed him knowing that she still kept him in the dark about her position to Makai, and Rekai.

"I guessed as much when I heard the shower running this morning." He placed the pot back on the table. The silence stretched out over the table as they drank the tea Kagome had made for them.

~*~End POV~*~

Kagome stepped into her office. The box held close to her chest. Rin was sitting down at the dressing table arranging brushes and make up. She turned to look at Kagome.

"Good morning aunt Kagome." Rin pulled the box from Kagome's arms, and then set box down on the desk. Kagome looked at the dressing table.

"Good morning Rin is there anything I'm supposed to do this morning?"

"Well, Father asked that you pick out some different yukata's for the outer kimono." Rin looked over at her the newest outer kimono folded gently over her arm.

"Then that should be done first. Thank you Rin for the new outer kimono by the way." They stepped from the office and headed toward the elevator, the silence only broke by the gentle hum of the elevator lowering them to the lobby. As they made their way down the steps to the dojo Kagome seemed to drift to last night. The almost kiss between her and Hiei seemed more like a dream than anything else. She could still feel the gentle brush of his breath over her cheeks. The thud of her heart pounding in her chest seemed to echo even now the next morning.

"Aunt Kagome!" Rin's gentle tugging brought her back to the fact that she was standing in the dojo now, racks of yukata's visible to her. "You should quickly pick them out. Father has a hair dresser coming later."

Kagome stepped forward the first rack she walked up to was covered with sleevless yukatas. Most were cotton but there were some shorter more flexible pieces. Something she would have picked but now was not the time to be picking comfortable clothing. She picked a simple bright white cotton the collar still stiff from starch. She proceeded to the next rack a question crossed her mind.

"Rin, how many layers does her want me to have?"

"At least four, not including the outer kimono."

Kagome pulled an gossamer silver with a sheer dark blue edge. As she moved on a fading yukata caught her eye. She pulled it out and looked at, it faded from the palest pinks to the brightest whites. As she folded this gently over her arm with the one, another caught her eye at the next rack over. The dark blue matched perfectly with the outer kimono. She headed over the Rin who was waiting patiently with the kimono still folded over her arm.

"Rin how long did it take you to make mine and Sesshomaru's?"

Rin ran her hands over the slid over the printed silk softly. "Three weeks for yours and about a month for his. He takes a lot of silk to cover you know." Rin took the yukata from her and folded them over the kimono. "Come on we need to beat her upstairs, or she will though a fit."

Kagome nodded and began her walk back to the elevator, she could hear Rin's footsteps echo behind her.

"Rin do you know if Sessho wanted me to carry my swords or not?" Kagome turned to see Rin standing on the top step before the lobby.

"I don't know we'll have to ask him." Rin followed Kagome into the elevator the silence broken only by the gentle shifting of the silks in Rin's arms. The doors opened to the floor slowly. As Kagome walked towards her office she could the demon Sesshomaru had sent to do her hair.

The regal appearance of the demon made Kagome stop and take a breath before walking into the room. Kagome took in the demon with one look. Matte black hair flowed down to mid back. Half pulled into a bun at the back of her head parts braided intricately with a ribbon to match her kimono of dark blue and gold. The outer kimono was printed with lily pads. The solid gold obi was adorned with the outline of koi fish. The demonness face was all sharp lines, giving the demonness a hard look. Black eyes stared Kagome down. Her face bore no marking of royalty but the bite mark that poked out from beneath the many layers showed she was of a high class and had mated for life.

The demonness was first to speak. She bowed slightly to Kagome. "Good morning Lady Kagome." Kagome smiled and waved aside the formality. She never liked being called 'Lady' but many demons insisted while others thought the title was reserved only for Sesshomaru's mate even though Sesshomaru had announced that she would take his place when he died. Which rightly gave her the title lady, and the more formal title of Queen of Makai.

"Good morning." Kagome greeted back a warm smile graced her features.

"Please call Kairi milady."

"Very well, and you shall call me Kagome no title." Kagome knew she was asking much of Kari, but she can try.

"I cannot milady. Lord Sesshomaru informed me before hand." Kairi motioned to the dressing table. Kagome nodded solemnly. The little stool she sat down on made it so only she was at Kairi's waist. Rin stood back and watched Kairi work.

Kagome looked in the mirror; she could feel Kairi's hands in her hair. Kagome looked down at the top of the dresser. The combs and strings of beads rested silently on the top. The string of pearls that coiled like a snake nearest her hand caught her eye.

"May I see the outer kimono?" Kairi asked looking back at Rin. Rin set aside the inner layers and held up the dark blue outer kimono. Kari turned back and looked around what rested on the top of the dresser; a simple white porcelain box spilled over with bobby pins. Kagome watched a clawed hand reach forward and grab a handful.

She felt locks pulled, twisted, and pinned into place. Kairi then began to with front looks. Letting some locks fall into her face and to the side. As she settled on one look she grabbed two combs each made out of tempered glass with a lily on them. Kagome could feel the combs tucked into her hair and then shoved into position so they held as much hair as they could back. Kairi than continued to work on finishing the back.

~*~Couple Hours Late~*~

Kairi reached for the rest of the combs and the string of pearls. Kagome felt a tug here and there, and then felt the beads being pushed and pulled into the intricate folds and braids of her hair. Kairi stepped back and smiled.

"There you go Lady Kagome." Kairi watched as Kagome ran her hands over the intricate mass of hair. Kagome turned and smiled at the demonness in front of her.

"Thank you Kairi. I assume that Sesshomaru will be paying you back in Makai." Kagome stood and shook her hand. Kairi smiled and turn to Rin, who quickly waved her hand opening a black and purple portal. Kagome waved goodbye as Kairi slowly stepped in it. Rin closed it behind her and turned and looked at Kagome.

"I think she did a good job." Kagome nodded and looked back into the mirror.

"I do too. I wonder if she has seen and portraits of me?" Rin watched intently as Kagome ran her hand over the strands spilling forward to frame her face. The strands turned a glittering silver in the sun light pouring in from the window.

"She might have. Father has many portraits of you and mom all over the castle." Kagome nodded and continued to look in the mirror. Kagome rubbed her hand over the center of her forehead. The glamour slipped away like water over her face.

A silver crescent moon was revealed first, followed by a dark blue strip on both her eyelids. A single dark blue tear drop appeared beneath her left eye it glistened silver. Two dark blue strips appeared on either cheek.

"Markings like my father." Rin walked over to her. She reached up a gentle hand and traced the tear drop. "Except for this, what is this?"

"It was the first mark I received. It's to represent the many tears I cried for those who died because of the trouble the shikon caused." Rin nodded and ran her finger over it again before stopping and pushing Kagome behind the screen. Kagome removed her pants and long sleeved shirt. Rin unfolded the crisp white yukata, and held it open for Kagome. Kagome slipped her arms in to, and turned back so Rin could tie it shut. The crisp white collar pulled away from her skin. The next layer was the dark blue followed by the pink and white yukata. The pink layer was left open slightly to reveal the dark blue layer below it.

As Kagome slipped on the gossamer silver it spread out on to the floor. Rin tied it, and held open the finale layer. The layer slipped on beautifully, all the sleeves tucked in.

"Rin you did make an obi right?" Kagome asked. The outer kimono was left open below where the obi tied. The split reveal three of the inner layers.

"Do you doubt me." Rin asked holding a folded obi. The silver obi danced with a dark blue sheen. Swirls were embroidered in the silk.

"Is everyone of those stitches done by hand?" Kagome traced the swirls as Rin wrapped it around her mid section snuggly.

"Yes." Rin watched as Kagome continued to trace the swirls.

"How long?" Kagome was entranced while Rin stuffed and tied the obi.

"Um... Twice as long for yours about three months for Fathers." Rin patted the obi to make sure that it was tight. Kagome nodded. "Go take a look."

Kagome walked towards the mirror as she ran her hands over the silk she admired the she looked in the many layers of the kimono. "Sit down Kagome." Rin opened the side drawer on the dressing table.

"No white make up right Rin?" Kagome watched her open a jar full of powder.

"There is no white make up Kagome don't worry." Rin picked up a brush and applied a thin layer of powder without dropping a single grain onto the collar. Kagome watched as Rin applied a creamy lipstick, the dark red a bright color on her pale face.

"Rin what time am I supposed to be ready by?"

"Um… Father should be coming to pick u up here pretty soon. We should be going down to the dojo." Rin handed a Kagome a pair of tobi socks, after Kagome stood with some help from Rin. Kagome slipped on the sandals at the door. They made their way to the elevator Kagome had wrapped her sleeves loosely around her forearms. With her height the sleeves rested on the floor.

"Are you going to go spend time with Shippo today?" Kagome asked while walking down the steps.

"I don't know." Rin looked back at Kagome chocolate brown eyes seemed saddened. "Father made a comment about hosting a ball for Shippo so he could meet women interested in mateing."

"Rin have you spoken to you father about what you want?" The downcast look Rin had made Kagome wrap her arms around her.

"Father just won't listen to me." Her shoulders shuddered violently.

"Let me talk to him." Kagome squeezed her and turned to the door. The sound of a portal opening on the other side of the doorway made them rush into the dojo. Kagome watched in silent awe as Sesshomaru stepped through the black and purple portal.

Sesshomaru had not changed, he still looked like the young 20 some year old man. His hair which has been down to the middle of his back now reached his knees pulled into a ponytail atop his head. Kagome's eyes traveled down to his haroi and hamaka. The haroi was as dark as hers. The hems and collar were edged with sakure bloosms like hers but these were all a pristine white. The hamaka was a solid blue, his tie around his waist, was in the same knot he wore the yellow and blue one in, instead of being silver was white and had black swirls embroidered on it. Sesshomaru looked at her. His golden eyes warmed considerable at seeing her.

Kagome dipped into a low bow before him, her hair falling over her shoulder in an ink black river of curls. "Good day Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and offered his hand to her. As Kagome accepted his hand she watched closely as he took in what she was wearing. "Good day Lady Kagome." His voice slipped like velvet againest Kagome's ears, he dipped low over her hand, and pressed a warm firm kiss to the back of her hand.

"How are you?" He asked still drinking in how she looked.

"I am fine and you?" She smiled brightly at him.

"I have been fine aswell." His eyes seemed to capture her, he brought a hand to caress her cheek and push her hair back over her shoulder. "Is there anything you need before we take our leave back to the castle?"

Kagome nodded. "Did you wish for me to bring my swords or not?" Sesshomaru thought about the question for a while, a glazed look over coming his eyes as he weighed the pros and cons of her doing so.

"Perhaps you should bring them. Can they be hidden in your kimono somehow. I don't want to seem hostile but after what happened last time I don't want a repeat." Rin ran towards Kagome heaven and hell held in both hands. Kagome grasped both gently, and brought heavens hilt to tap her chin, the ribbons fluttered around her.

"Rin how should this work?" Rin looked at Kagome and grasped Hell she began to tuckit into obi. The hilt hidden by the large and extravigant knot. the scabbered disappeared into what hung down from the knot. As Rin took heaven and tucked that gently into place so it aswell was hidden the ribbons drifted down to the edge of the kimono that circled her.

"How does that look father?" Rin asked stepping beside him.

"Beautiful Rin, absoulutly beautiful." He wrapped an arm around, and squeezed. Rin seemed to glow from that hug, she hugged Kagome goodbye. Sesshomaru offered Kagome his arm before stepping back threw the portal. The tight feeling she got from portal travel disappeared as quickly as it came. Kagome looked around at the castle grounds. The grounds were filled with warriors. Sesshomaru stepped away from her and raised his arms as he stepped back.

"You can take over from here General." Kagome watched him walk away and head towards the flight of stairs leading towards the main door. Kagome turned quickly her kimono layers flying up and landing behind her, in that instance her eyes flashed red.

"Guard Atten hut!" The loud voice that left her lips was a deep and manly tone. In accordence to her voice every demon standing on those grounds snapped up to attentiong-feet firmly planting on the ground, hands down at their sides, shoulders rolled back, and head faceing up. Kagome stepped forward her eyes scanning every face, noting that some faces were new and others had been with her since she had been named general. Before she turned to walk away she called out, to them to relax. Every warrior dropped down to hsi left knee right hand planted infront of the left knee, head bowed. A loud and buitous echo almost made her jump. Every warrior in unison greeted her.

"Milady, welcome home." kagome smiled and bowed to them.

"We shall mee later after the luncheon." Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, when they answered in unison.

"HAI!"

Kagome walked up the stairs, the polished stone shining in the light. The massive stone door before her made her stop. The crescent moon carved into the door sanned the entire door, it was split down the center from where the doors opened. The guards on either side of the door bowed to her before opening the heavy stone doorl. Kagome walked into the main hall. Polished woord floors were laid out before her, a sqauking voice came towards her.

"lady Kagome, Lady kagome." A little green toad demon stopped at her feet, his little head bowed so low his beak barely touching the wood.

"Goodmonding Jaken how are you?" Kagome looked at him.

"I'm fine milady." He looked up and if his big orb like eyes could have gotten any bigger they would have. "Um.. Milord wants you up in his office he asked me to come fine it had been a while since you have been here." Kagome nodded and waved her hand.

"Lead the way Jaken."

Jaken passed infront of her, he turned around to look at Kagome. She gazed qroun herself looking at all the paintings that hung on the dark stone walls. Jaken turned back around and shook his head, he remmebered when she first came to stay with them at the castle.

~*~Flash Back-Jaken's POV~*~

I opened the door of the castle to see the monk and taijaiya standing on either side of a very limp body, long dark hair was matted with dirt and covered their face. The kitsune pup was perched on the monks shoulder his eyes were locked on the body being supported tears poured uncontrollably from his aquamarine pools. I moved to the side and let the group in to the castle, I hurridly closed the door to the chilly evening snow slowly drifting down to cover the drag marks that had been created. I watched as they all shred their damp outer coverings. They struggled with the middle ones clothing, the black cloak they wore was caked with dirt and stuck in someplaces, as they laid the cloak to the side the stained haroi and hamaka of a miko was revealed, the haroi hung off their shoulders revealing shoulder baldes and the spinal column sticking out showing each and every vertibra. The hamaka's had been tied tighter using a length of rope as they seemed to be falling off even with that support, their were long gashes in the pants revealing pale skin covered in bandages and dark bruisings. As they lifted her arms over their shoulders the sleeves slipped up revealing long rows of slits in the skin some still new enough to have scabed over. They turned to look at me eyes heavy with saddness as they gripped the body of the miko who had once been strong in my eyes between them.

"Can we speak to Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken?" The voice of the monk surprised me, it was heavy with depression and weighed down even more by how desperate his violat eyes looked. I nod and hurry to show them to milord's study. They follow at a slower pace the sound of dragging feet obvious to me. The young kitsunes voice breaks the silence as he begs his mother to come back to him. I stop and turn to look at the sorrowful group, I knock on his door breifly. Steps on the other side alert me to his coming I step to the side and wait for him to open the door, it slides open and I see him look at them and then to me.

"They asked to see you milord." I watch as he walks over to them and takes the miko into his arms. He brushes the hair from her face to reveal her face. The bones on her face stuck out sharply, dark circles covered her eyes, enhancing the sickly paleness of her body. Sesshomaru ran his hands along the bandages that covered her neck silently being dyed red from her blood.

"What happened?" The growl tore from Sesshomaru's throat causing not only me but the group before him to cower. The taijaiya stepped forward and squared her shoulders looking him in the eye.

"Not long after the battle, Inuyasha choose Kikyo. He went to hell with her. Miroko found his body in a clearing and brought him back to the village. Before he left though he gave Kagome the gift he was going to use to ask her mate with him. She came back to village and I told her. She saw his body, and that was back in the spring. We all assumed that she would get better with time but that has not been the case. She has taken Inuyasha's death hard, the depression has sank her soul. During the autumn she began to slice herself covering her body with these scars and wounds. A few days ago she tryed to slice open her own throat but her healing took over when she fell unconcious, we found her and bandaged her. We thought we should bring her to you when her healing completly stopped." The taijaiya stepped back inline with the monk who wrapped his arm around the women. Sesshomaru caught sight of a servent carrying towls to his private bath.

"Misa, take those towls to the room next to mine and then fetch the healer please." Misa nodded her sunshine yellow hair bouncing and rushed to do as he said. he turned to look at me and nodded his head, as he took off down the hallway. I rushed to beat him to the door. I got there seconds before he did to slide it open and step in and strip the blankets down. Sesshomaru laid her on the bed laying her hair behind her, faint bruising now obvious to my eyes as I looked upon her face. Sesshomaru cut the ties to the haroi, and the rope holding up the hamaka stripping them from her body. I could see his eyes travel over every self inflicted wound, the bandages hastily wrapped around her torso for modestly sake. He ran his claws over the bandages along her arms and legs pulling them off slowly revealing deep wounds some that showed muscle and one went deep enough to show the white of bone. I looked back at Sesshomaru who shook his head and moved to her neck. As he cut the bandages from her throat and removed them I could smell the blood. The wound still spilled blood and looked like it was trying to heal. Sesshomaru grabbed a towl and covered it. The snapped open a few seconds later revealing the healer. She quickly walked forward and snapped the door shut in the groups face as they tried to get a look at the miko's condition.

~*~End Flashback-Jaken's POV~*~

Kagome looked at the two paintings above the grandstair case. The first one depicted Sesshomaru and his mate, Danaja. They were facing eachother, grasping the others elbow. Sesshomaru's gold eyes held a certain light to them that went with the soft smile on his face. Danaja looked up at him soft lavender hair fell down her back blending with the lanvender kimono she wore. Kagome smiled to herself, and turned to the picture equal in size to that of Sesshomaru and Danaja. Sesshomaru wore his white and red haroi and his blue and yellow sash. Kagome stood on his right side. She wore what was than the house of moon colors. The dark maroon fighting gi had one sleeve. The black hamaka billowed around her feet. Her two swords were strapped to her back,the ribbons not aslong as they are now. Her long black and silver streaked hair was pulled into a high ponytail a maroon ribbon tying it off. Kagome's eyes traveled to the eyes of the portrait. They were a black and bottomless pit.

'It's been to long since I've seen this portrait.' Kagome stopped infront of it and continued to stare. 'The eyes look so haunted.' she reached up and touched below her left eye. 'Saddness caused my eyes to darken, and depression blackens them' A tug on her sleeve brought her tear glazed eyes down to Jaken.

"Come milady. The lord awaits." Kagome nodded and quickly followed Jaken up the steps to the west wing(ahh...beauty and the beast read the book its good) where Sesshomaru's office and royal bedrooms were located. Jaken stopped infront of the soild oak door. "Goodbye milady." Jaken knocked breifly and hurried back the way they had came. Kagome opened the door, tatami mats covered the floor, she slipped out her snadles and hurried towards the flat pillow placed infront Sesshomaru's traditional low table desk. Sesshomaru looked up at her, sitting the papers he was holding aside.

"Good you're here." Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru didn't give her look a second glance as he moved into his speech that seemed to be rehearsed. "As you know Kagome Enma is out to kill you." At this comment Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "I understand that you are somewhat scared. You do not always carry some sort of weapon on you. So, I have taken the liberty of choosing a body guard for you." Kagome opened her mouth in protest. "Don't you dare argue imouto. Yasha filled me in on what happened at work. Hojo admitted that he was paid by a gentleman wearing a uniform carrying the letters SDF." Kagome's mouth closed with an audiable click. "He doesnt have to be with you but he has to be within range of you. Kagome we can't risk letting Enma get to you. You should even know this." Sesshomaru waved a hand and the side door opened to reveal a demon who Kagome had never seen before. He stepped into the room and bowed to the two before him. Kagome looked at his attire. The dark maroon gi he wore bore no sleeves, this told her that he fought with a weapon as well as hand to hand. The scyth was clutched in his right hand the handle was a gleaming black, the blade was a black with a red wave design on it. Kagome stood up and walked towards the demon. As she drew closed to him he dropped down to his left knee, his hand still gripped the shaft of the scyth. Kagome kneeled before him causing the demon to drop lower the scyth falling to the ground, the blade curved around her not touching the kimono she wore.

"Please, I'd like to see your face." Kagome laid a hand on his head which was positioned near her knees. The dark blue hair that caught on her hand slipped threw her fingers like water. The demon looked up at her, his flawless white skin was marred by a light colored scar in the shape of what looked like a sheild. Kagome reached up and traced the scar. She looked into his ice blue eyes. "What is your name?" She smiled at him, her hand never leaving the mark on his left cheek.

"Seto milady." He casted down his eyes and stared at the floor.

"Seto." Kagome whispered, feeling the way it fell from her lips. "What type of demon are you Seto?"

"I'm a kitsune milady." Kagome nodded and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek baring the mark.

"A kitsune dedicated to protecting?" Kagome asked standing up, stepping over the blade.

"Yes Kagome." Sesshomaru watch as she sat down.

"So, I thought we were here to talk about the luncheon?" Kagome looked him in the eye, her silver eyes seemed to look into his soul.

Sesshomaru nodded, "we are, but first we need to have him pledge." Kagome looked at him, and glared darkly.

"You decide to do that now of all times." Kagome looked back at Seto. Sesshomaru didnt wavier as he nodded. Kagome continued to glare at him her eyes darkening to blue. "Is Seto okay with it?" It came out stressed and said between clenched teeth.

"I had asked about a while ago Kagome. Do you really think that I would not okay it with him first?"

Kagome gave him a dry look, "you have been known to do it. Your daughter's guard was forced to pledge."

Sesshomaru waved his clawed hand, "yes, and now he guards Rin with the uttermost care."

"After fighting with him and housing his family on castle grounds so that he can see them."

The snort that left Sesshomaru's throat made Kagome snap to look at him, "he never visits anymore. His mate left with their child long ago to stay with her clan."

"Have you told him this? Kagome stared disbelieveingly at her brother.

"I have and he tells me that it was for the best. When you pledged to protect someone in a different world it's hard to hang on to ties with loved one." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru pulled a leather bound scroll towards him. He pulled the leather thong to let the scroll fall open and take up the length of the desk. "Kagome my dear imouto I have grilled Seto with many questions. He has promised to guard you until you have found a mate worthy to protect you even in the worst of times. He can also choose to stay with you even after you have taken a mate." Kagome looked over at Seto again his dark blue hair fell to his shoulders.

"If he is fine with it so am I aniki." Seto stood up and kneeled before her his hand placed over his heart, he bowed his head as he spoke. Sesshomaru mumbling the incantation in the background made it more obvious to Kagome that it was actully happening.

"I, Seto, do pledge myself to protect Lady Kagome Queen of Makai until she finds a mate worthy to protect her, and if she will have me I shall continue to protect her." Kagome felt the magic of the bond begin to grow, she knew from watching a previous pledging a sheild would appear on her right wrist. She turned her hand over and watched as the sheild faded and returned strong. Sesshomaru nodded when she looked over at him. Kagome reached and touched Seto's cheek gently the look in his eyes betrayed how stern and cold he looked outside.

"And I, Lady Kagome Queen of Makai, hearby do accept the pledge to protect me." As she spoke the words the sheild on her wrist stopped fading. The mark on his left cheek;which she was tracing began outline itself in dark maroon as she ran her fingers over the line; inside the sheild was the same crescent resting on her brow. The sheild on her wrist was a solid dark blue with a snowflake in the center; the snowflake seemed to glisten when she moved her wrist. Kagome looked at Seto and smiled; Seto bowed low his head touching the tatami mat at her knee's.

"Thank you milady for accepting my pledge." Kagome smiled and touched his head breifly before moving to face Sesshomaru.

"Is there anything you want to talk about aniki." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru rolled the scroll and tied the leather thong back into a knot.

"Yes, now you shall tell me all you know about the Reikai Tentai." Kagome nodded and started out with the some of more simplier details that she knew.

~*~With the Reikai Tentai in Reikai~*~

The group was spread out and lounging around Koenma's office. The young ruler was running late making them wait.

"He calls us in and he is not to tell us what he wants." Yusuke seemed on edge as he sat up from where he was stretched out on the blue couch. Kuwabara closed his eyes and turned over so he was now facing the back of the couch he was laying on.

"His father wanted to talk to him, Yusuke so give him a break before chewing him out. Enma waits for no one, and he doesn't care about his sons plans." Kurama spoke calmly from the near by chair, a book open on his knee as if he was ready for a long wait. Hiei snorted and continued to wipe the liquid off the blade he held in his hand. He proceeded to hold it up to the light looking down the blade. Hiei lowered the blade back to block resting on the floor and proceeded to run a sharpening stone honing the blade to be as sharp as possiable. Yusuke looked between the two demons and fell back into the couch. The large set of doors opened and Botan walked in; bubbly attitude and all.

"Koenma is busy with his father so they sent me to escort you to change clothes." She smiled brightly her cheery nature always made the group gap opened mouth at her.

"Change clothes." Kuwabara looked at her, he was still some what out of it from sleeping.

"Yes, your must have on some approiate attire your metting the King and Queen." Botan watched as they all stood from their postions. She turned and lead them out the door and down the long hallway the light blue and yellow still decorating the walls.

"What are they expecting us to wear?" Yusuke griped. Botan turned to look at him.

"The clothing you are expected to wear is a formal haroi and hamaka." The soft voice came from another women; she was dressed in a long black kimono with a red obi. The group watched as she seemed to glide towards them.

"Ayama what is going on?" Botan seemed worried and watched the other grim reaper.

"King Enma and Lord Koenma would like you back in their meeting. They asked me to finish escorting the Reikai Tentai to the dressing room." Botan watched Ayama for a little bit longer, before summoning her oar, and taking off towards King Enam's office. Ayama continued showing them the way.

~*~Hiei's POV~*~

I stared at the walls around me, the blue and yellow making me sick to my stomach. As we moved down the hallway my mind slowly drifted to this morning when Kagome was leaving. I can still feel her on lips on my cheek, the warmth of them left seeming to leave an impression on my cheek. I also began to think about the night before. Her smell seemed to surround me, drowning every sense in the lily and cinniamon scent. It seemed to fill me as I breathed deeply.

'For not likeing her you sure think about her alot.'

'Would you go away.'

'I was just making an observation.'

~*~End of Hiei's POV~*~

Hiei seemed to glare at the air in front of him.

"Hiei, u seem to have alot on your mind." Kurama's smooth voice made Hiei look up at him.

"hn"

Kurama watched him a while longer then turned to face forward. Ayama had lead them to a small door. The door opened by itself and seemed to call them into the room. As the Reikai Tentai moved into the room arms and hands seemed to come out of nowhere and grab them, pulling them off to a private room.

Hiei growledat everyone who laid a hand on him. He didn't like to be manhandled, or orge handled either. Also how was he to trust something a pastle color and wore a loin cloth . He had better taste in clothes then these orges did.

An orge pulled out a measuring tape and measured his arms and all other things needed for fitting him with new clothes.

He looked around the room he was in. The walls were still that nausting blue and yellow. Hiei turned around and faced towards the wall, where he saw a mirror, he sneered as the pastle pink orge tugged on his person continueing to measure his shoulders, torso, and waist. The pink orge scuttled out of the room. Hie continued to glare into the mirror, his foot began to tap impatiently as he waited.

Five minutes later the pink orge came in carrying a bundle of black and red.

"Hiei?" They looked around Hiei no longer standing where they had left him.

"What?"

The orge visablly jumped and turned to look at the wall nearest the door, where Hiei had moved to lean.

"Fine." The orge handed Hiei the bundle and quickly escaped out of the room. Hiei eyed the bundle in his arms again and began to pull it apart. A black long sleeved shirt on top was dropped to the floor followed by a a black haroi with a red lining, the hamaka is black aswell. Hiei removed his cloak and shirt. He started to untie his sword from his belts when a knock caused him to turn and face the door. The pink orge had returned carrying a black bandana. Hiei sneered and snatched it from them. As they shut the door with a click Hiei returned to untieing his sword. Hiei undid the belts holding his pants up, and slid out of them, the bandages around his ankles staying in place. Hiei picked up the black hamaka the cloth was a better a quality then what he was use to wearing. He then reached for the long belled sleeved shirt, and pulled that on, he tucked it into his pants. When he looked into the mirror before him he seemed to be drowning in fabric the sleeves of the shirt, and legs of the pants fell to cover his hands and feet. Hiei snorted as he pulled on the haroi and tied it shut at the waist. He bent down and retrived his sword and the black bandana, as he sliped that into his waist tie he exmined the black bandana; it seemed to be longer then the white one he wore now. Hiei undid the knot of the white bandana letting it fall to the ground, stretching the black one out, tieing and pulling it taught before knotting it; the ends of the bandana fell down behind his shoulders. Hiei looked himself over and then spun on his heels leaving his clothes in piles on the floor.

Hiei looked at the two in the main area before him. Yusuke wore a darker green then his uniform. His hair wasnt gelled and it fell into his face, his arms were crossed in his sleeves. Kurama's red hair was striking againest the white outfit he wore. The loose white fighting gi he wore a replica of what Youko wore. It opened in the front to reveal a tanned and chisled chest.

"So are waiting for the oaf." Hiei quipped standing among the two folding his arms into the sleeves as well.

"I'm not an oaf, shortie!" Kuwabara came stomping up to them. He was dressed in a dark blue outfit. His carrot colored hair brushed and tousled to lay on his head. Hiei snorted and looked at the door.

~*~Back with Kagome~*~

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, his long hands held an oak box out to her. The metal work on top seemed to crawl over the sides and clamp the box shut like a vine; the clasp in front of the box was in the shape of a rose, the petals tightly closed againest anything. Kagome reached forward a simple silver key held in her hand a thick deep red ribbon fell from her clasped hand. The flower began to open as her hand moved closer revealing a simple hole in the middle. As she turned the key, the vines began to curl and twist on top of the box. The lid opened slowly the sheer cloth inside glittered like a multifacated jewel in the light coming from the small window. As Kagome ran her hands over the cloth energy ran down her arms, the light trail looked like waves on her hand. Soon after the cloth seemed to slide up her arms and float along her body to encase her body and tie itself infront of her. The loops of cloth barely touch her shoulders and flowed out from her body. Sesshomaru smiled at her, the gentleness in his eyes made Kagome smile back up at him.

"The cloth of Midoriko." He closed the box and set it to the side. Kagome reached out towards the knot and touched it. The cloth twisted and tuned to wrap around her arms and hand down her back, but it just seemed to float there and never truely touch her.

"Sessho, why must i wear thise?" She picked at the length of cloth hanging down by her hands.

"It will bring you some sembalance of protection. Though it won't be complete protection." Kagome nodded.

"I can fight Sessho, I have my swords."

"Those are a last resort. We do not need you pulling them out at the first threat on your life. Enma would flip out on us. You only take those out if Seto, or I isn't around." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome;who stood there still picking at the cloth.

"Why am I the one he wants to kill?"

"Kagome, you should know that. Enma wants to take over all three worlds. You are the only thing stopping him." Kagome looked at him. "You have the power to take him down even if you don't like to use it complet;y." Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the door. "It's about time to go my Imouto." Kagome nodded her mind elsewhere.

'My powers the purity of heaven and the darkness of hell in one living body. The one who can bring all three worlds to their knees with a choice, a simple but ultimately unwanted choice by all.' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and closed her eyes againest the tears. 'My powers are too dangerous to unleash at any time and Sesshomaru knows this. I won't make that choice unless I have a reason.'

"Ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice broke her silence. As she looked at him, he seemed to know what she was thinking. He offered her his hand which she took, as he tucked it into the crook of his elbow leading her towards the doorway he spoke words that seemed meant to bring comfort.

"Kagome, my imouto. You are the only one who can make the decsion, and you will make the best decsion for all three worlds." Kagome looked at him, he glanced down at her his golden eyes seemed sad. Kagome leaned her head againest his arm and fowned.

'Once again the weight of the world rests on my shoulders.'

"For right now Kagome let's just make it through the luncheon." They had made it outside into the court yard. Jaken stood by a portal and bowed when they got closer.

"Be careful my lord and lady."

"Thank you Jaken." Kagome's voice seemed small and meek even to her, Jaken nodded. He turned and watched as they stepped though the portal.

The rooom it lead to was a small classic Japanese style; of crisp white rice paper and dark wood. A grim reaper flowed into the room her bright blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her bubble gum pink eyes only a few shades darker than her kimono. She quickly dropped into a bow before them.

"King Sesshomaru Queen Kagome. My name is Botan, if you will follow me I'll take you to the dining area." Botan stood up and finally saw the two before her. Her eyes flew to Kagome. She quickly turned around and opened the door. Before she could step out she heard another pop as the portal transported another demon. She turned around and saw a Kitsune. The scyth clutched in his hand glistened along the edge. The mark on his check revealed him to be Kagome's protector.

"If you would please follow me." Botan stepped out the door. She had to turn around to check if they were following her because their foor steps were silent. Out of the three who were walking Kagome seemed to be moving the fastest besides all the weight put on by the fabric. The door came into view a head of them.

Kagome turned to Seto, he looked at her. "I know what I am to do milady." Kagome smiled at him and nodded. Sesshomaru offered Kagome his ar, he didnt loook at Kagome. Kagome squared her shoulders this was the time to put everything she was taught about etiquette into play.

~*~The Rekei Tentai~*~

The group sat speaced along the long table; the spot on the end near the door where the were ment to arrive along with the spot to its right was left open. It had taken a long time before the Rekai Rentai had adjusted to King Enma being there and being a normal size. The door slid open behind King Enma and Botan stepped in; she stood there serious. Everyone turned to face the door, thoughts running threw their heads.

"May I now present the King and Queen of Makai." The door slide open with a snap to reveal no one. A Kitsune stepped forward into the opening and walked into the room. His regal appearence seemed to chill the room, they watched as he stepped to the side. His ice blue eyes made their way around the room, looking at each individual person.

"All stand for King Sesshomaru," Everyone stood except for King Enma , the rest were to stunned not to stand. Sesshomaru stepped into sight and turned to step into te room. His gold eyes cold and indifferent, his face a cold and distant peice of stone as he kept his lips a stright line. His arms were crossed causing the pristine white sakura petals on his sleeves to create a waterfall effect down to his knees. He didn't even look around the table but stared stright ahead at King Enma as if daring him to do kitsune spoke again. "and Lady Kagome." The Rekai Tentai all stared as a women they all reconized stepped into view. Sesshomaru turned around and gave her his hand. The pink cloth wrapped around her arm floated inches from her person, and gently pulled away and lightly touched Sesshomaru as if to reconize him. As she clasped his hand, the cloth backed off and dropped gently back to the floor. Sesshomaru lead her into the light and the room.

~*~Hiei's POV~*~

I couldn't help but stare at Kagome. Her long ink black hair was pulled back from her face and hung down her back in a cascade of curls, silver locks framed her face not really seeming to be there until the light hit them. Her shining silver eyes locked with mine and she smiled at me. I let my eyes drop to the kimono she wore. The outer kimono split in front and lay in a circle around her. The ends of the obi she wore brushed the top curve of the kimono. The pink petals that drifted down seemed to move on the silk she wore. The split in the front revealed the silver idirecent over a white and then another layer of blue, all the layers were long and covered her feet. The obi about her waist is what caught my eye it was different then the one tied around Sesshomaru's waist, the silver shimmered the black swirls staying in consist movement. I moved back up to her face the marks a striking color againest her now pale face. As she turned to face the kitsune now standing behind her, I noticed the sheer cloth floating out behind her, it rippled with the power flowing from her in soft waves. Two single ribbons one black and the other white rippled as well. I glared as the kitsune took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"Hiei why are you glaring?" Kurama's voice broke the silence.

"I'm not what are you talking about." I turned away from him to continue to glare at the kitsune as he moved outside and shut the door silently. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her to the empty spot next to me. As Kagome moved closer to me I stood and bowed low to her.

"There is no need to bow Hiei." Her gentle voice brought me to stand stright up,I looked at her dark red lips they called out to be kissed, they shimmered with a wetness. I looked at Sesshomaru his gold eyes seemed to critque me, as if judgeing me to be worthy or not. Sesshomaru nodded his head and let go of Kagome's hand, I in turn offered her mine to help her sit down. I felt her smooth hand slide into my hand, her fingers clasped tightly as she lowered herself to the floor, the multiple folds over her kimono engulfing the small pillow on the ground. I let her hand go when she was done, as I sat down my hand was clasped at my side the warmth from her hand lingered there longer then I wanted it to.

~*~End Hiei's POV~*~

Kurama turned to look at Kagome. "This is obviously something you left out my cousin." Kagome turned to look at him.

"Can't expect me to tell you everything Kurama." She smiled him. "I do apoligize that i didn't tell you, the circumstances didn't call for me to tell you." Kurama nodded and turned to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara, they both were glareing at Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell Kurama?" Yusuke looked at her. Kagome faced him, her silver eyes glowed makeing him back down.

"I do not have to explain myself to you. I choose what infomation i hand out to strangers and family." Her tone turned dark.

"You shouldn't like to your family though." Kuwbara looked atright at her. Kagome glared at the table before her.

"Now is not the time to talk about what I should have done and what I shouldn't have done. We are here to talk about treaties." Kagome looked up her silver eyes were glazed over with tears. Hiei's voice brought everyone to stare at him.

"She is right. We can not criticize her for not revealing everything to us. We all had secrets from eachother when we first started." Hiei looked at Kagome as he talked, nobody had heard Hiei talk so emotionally before. Kagome had blinked and a single tear began its trail down her cheek. Everyone watched as Hiei raised hand and wiped it away. Hiei looked down at his hand and quickly turned to face forward. Kagome looked at Hiei his face looked stern and hard his red eyes shut off from the rest of the world.

"How about we get thise luncheon under way." The group fo people sitting there stared disbelieveingly at Enma. Kagome looked at him closely, the suit he wore for the last meeting replaced with the royal haroi and hamaka of spirit world. Enma shifted the silver silk shimmered revealing flames, the purple flowers burned in the flames. Enma raised his hands the rough skin on his hands remained Kagome of the life she had pulled Enma out of those many years before.

~*~Flash Back~*~Kagome's POV~*~

I had stepped away from the group to tavel from village to village on my way to visit Lord Sesshomaru; he had sent for me. Shippo had wanted to come but the fox theif Yoko had needed a partney and Shippo had agreed to go. I pulled ate reigns the horse slowed to a stop before the opening to a village little kids were running around the outside of the limits. I watched them step into the woods. I lead my horse to the nearest patch of grass befor climbing down and follwoing the children. The bushes I stepped into caught the dark blue hamaka around my feet.

"Come on Ari!" A high pitched yell came from in front of me. As i continued to travel, a little body was laying on the ground, a cream color yukata was covered in scratches. The knees that were showing were bloody and scraped, brusies were forming around an ankle letting me know she had more than likely fallen and broke it or maybe just sprained it. As i picked her up a swollena nd purple face rolled againest my chest and nested in my shoulder; I shifted her gently and contined to follow the sound of children. As i grew closer i heard the clunks of stone hitting the dirt ground. As I broke into the sunlight and saw a little shack bulit leaning againest a tree. The group of kids were throwing rocks againest the wall. I walked closer and the kids stopped and looked at me. The oldest turned around slowly a mud smudged face was shocked.

"Miko-sama!" I looked at them each individually, the looks of guilt covered their faces.

"Go Home!" I commeanded, looking at them all they bowed individually to me. I shifted the little girl in my arms, a tug on my pants brought my attention to a little boe who looked like the little girl in my arms.

" Miko-sama is nee-san goign to be okay." His clear blue eyes were unusual to see.

" I don't know, I'll be there in a m inute now run along." He took off, and i started towards the house a little face peeked out at me. Big brown eyes were wise with fear. As I walked closer I could tell why the kids were here. The little face I saw belonged to a wold cub; I moved closer and knelt down infront of the door and him. The tan skin of his face was smudged with dirt and grime.

"Hello, why are you out here by your self?" The little face disappeared behind the reed door; I heard things ruffle around inside and then the reed door was held open for me.

"Please, come in." The high pitched voice of the little boy invited me in. As I stepped in the light drifting in gave the one room shack a hazy look; furs were stacked in the corner, a female wolf demon laid on them.

"Enma, who is it?" The voice was scratchy with sickness; I looked down at the cub who pulled me over who i assume was his mother. I craddled the child more and knelt down to face her.

"I'm Kagome, is there anyway to help?" I saw her eyes stare at me the deep violate eyes penitrating mine.

"Enma please go outside." The little boy nodded and hurried outside.

"Miko-sama I know i am not long for this world. I have heard or you and I would like to ask you if you would take my song and care for him." I looked at her, my mind wondering to how this cub will take being taken from his mother. I looked at her again and began to shake my head no. She reached out a clawed hand nd grabbed my arm;he deep violate eyes begged me.

"Please! I can't leave my only son alone. He is too young. He wouldn't survuve." the claws bit into my arm as her grasp hardened.

"I will I promise." The words left my mouth, and she smiled gently, I felt her grasp slacken as she drifted away. Enma came running towards his mother tears slid down his face.

"Enma, be good for Kagome-sama." He nodded as her eyes drifted closed.

"Enma would you like to bury her?"

"Yes , but I can do it on my own. Go take care of the little girl." I nodded while standing up and leaving the shack; as I walked away the sound of fire crackling brought my attention back to the little shack. Enma stood outside a bag resting on the ground at his feet. I turned and headed back to the village. As i stepped into the village, a women meet me carrying the little boy.

"Miko-sama what is wrong with Ari." The worry line creased her forward as she rubbed the little boys back.

" I haven't had time to fully examine her, but I have noticed the brusies around her ankle. So I want to say she may have broken it but i'm hoping she just sprained it." The women nodded and ushered me to their hut. When i laid Ari down, i down I noticed the swelling in her face had gone down. When i moved to her ankle I felt around along the bones, and noticed nothing out of place. I pulled some energy into my hands the soft blue glow lit the dim room. I watched as the dark brusieing faded and turned green and the a healthy skin color. I sat back on my heels and moved to cleaning and bandaging her knees. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Miko-sama?" I turned around and saw Ari's big brown eyes wide opend and staring at me. I walked back towards her; I knelt down and asked what she needed.

"Tell the little boy Enma I'm sorry for the loss of his mother. If I would ever lose my mother I do not know what I would do." Tears flowed down her cheeks; I leaned over and wiped them away using the sleeve of my haroi.

"Thank you Ari. I'll be sure to tell him." I placed my hand on her forehead. "Now you need to rest." As I walked out the door her mother meet me.

"Will she be okay?" I nod and smiled as she hugs me." Thank you for helping my little girl." As she heads into the hut, I go back towards the clearing to find Enma pulling something over his head.

"Are you ready to go Enma?" He turns to face me a leather pouch hanging on the outside of his clothing; the dead look in his eyes making him seem older then what he was. He nods and comes towards me the weight of grief slowing down his movements. "Come on i'll carry you." I gather his small body into my arms, he relaxes into my embrace; his small body molded againest my body. I kiss the top of his head as he rests againest my shoulder. I turn back towards the village, the silence only broken for a few seconds. " The little girl who I was carrying told me to tell you that she is sorry for the loss of your mother." Enma just nods and yawns, his body becoming heavier as he falls asleep. As I settled onto the back of my horse, I felt Enma's hands clench into the fabric of my haroi; tiny claws grazing the skin of my torso. I turn my horse towards the west and nudge them into a trot.

~*~End Flashback~*~End Kagome's POV~*~

The many doors surrounding the group snapped opened as food was brought in by a long line of ogre's. Sesshomaru sneered as they walked past him. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's nose crinkled when an ogre stopped to set a small dish on the table. She turned to see an ogre stop by her and place a steaming teapot infront of her, the overwhelming smell of garbage made Kagome turn her head and bury her nose in the soft silk of her kimono. When the ogre moved away she stared at the teapot they had left infront of her. She did not know wheather she could trust Enma this time or not. Kagome watched Sesshomaru with her perhiphile vision, she noticed a look of disdain covering his face. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would rather risk his own life than hers. Enma and Sesshomaru continued to stare eachother down. Enma's lips twitched he turned his face the glare off his glasses sheilding his eyes.

"Lady Kagome, why don't you pour the first cup." Enma's deep booming voice made Kagome snap to look at him. Enma motioned impatiently, Kagome reached forward slowly the steam raising just inches from her hand. She began to pour the hot tea into the glass. Sesshomaru reached forward to grab the full glass but Enma stopped him. "I would like it if Lady Kagome drank first." The gleam on his glasses still hiding his eyes from Sesshumaru's pryng eyes. Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a look.

"Kagome can't have the first drink. Her protector,Seto, is required to taste things for her." The door behind Sesshomaru opened. Kagome watched as Seto stepped into the room relief flooding her body and features as he walked closer. Seto sat down and reached for Kagome's hand, he squeezed gently. His body felt warm next to her own. Seto stared into her face his eyes never wavering from her own as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles gently. Kagome searched his eyes desperately, she didn't want to risk his life. Seto set her hand down gently and nodded his head. Kagome looked at the cup first and moved to pick it up her hands shakey. She turned to face him blowing gently on the steaming liquid before moving the glass towards his lips. Seto closed his eyes he couldnt look at her the sadness in her silver eyes making him reconsider. Kagome tilted the glass to his lips, she watched as his throat as he drank. When Kagome pulled the cup from his lips, Seto looked down at her. Kagome continued to watch the ever present thought of him dieing because of her at the forefront of her mind. Seto smiled and grasped Kagome's shakey and cold hands. Kagome smiled in relief and threw her arms around his shoulders covering his bare arms with the wide sleeves of her kimono. Hiei watched her reaction it made him notice the closeness she shared with everyone she meet. When Kagome settled back down her hand rested on Seto's as if to remind her that he is okay and alive.

~*~Kagome's POV~*~

I looked at my cousin, I could see the questions crossing his face. The light squeezing of my fingers brought me back to what is going on around me.

"Why don't you pour Lord Sesshomaru a glass Lady." Seto's smooth voice made me relax, I moved foward lifting the teapot with delicate hands I filled the glass that Sesshomaru has passed to me. The silence among the group surrounding the table made me look up to see what I could find out. Enma and Koenma were looking at eachother, a conversation held in looks. As I looked to Botan who sat on the opposite side faceing Koenma her eyes screamed fear. Next to her was Yusuke who was drooling over the food infront of him. Kuwabara was doing the samething to the food infront of him . I moved my eyes on down and looked at Hiei, he held my stare his ruby red eyes captivatied me.

'How is Kurama taking this?' My question reached out to him, I expected him to draw away or brush me off.

'He is wondering why you didn't tell him, and if you told him everything.'

I nod briefly and turn to face forward the emerald green of my cousins eyes, they bore into me.

'What haven't you told him?'

The question was abrupt and threw me off for a coupld of seconds.

'These is alot to be told that has not be spoken.' I looked at Sesshomaru he was talkin to Seto in hushed tones. When his eyes meet mine he stared, the saddness sipping into my soul through out family bond; He turned to face Enma.

"I assume that we shall be talkin about the treaty?" His voice was clipped and tight while staring Enma down.

"Discussion of a treaty do you really think I wanted to talk about that?" I watched Sesshomaru clench his fist blood fallin onto the table.

"I would assume so, since Makai will not be yours Enma. Neither Kagome nor I will allow that." Sesshomaru looks at me; I nod my head in agreement.

'Lady Kagome?'

'Yes?' It was strange to hear Seto's voice, it wasn't as distance as it was ini real life.

'Lord Sesshomaru and I have designed a plan to get you out of here if there is a confrontation.'

'I won't leave, I can fight.'

'Kagome listen to him, Enma isn't planning on sparing anyone in his way.' My eyes flitted to Hiei, he nods his head to me.

'What is the plan Seto?'

'You are to make your way back to the portal. When you reach the castle you are to get your men and head to the mountain barracks. Train do whatever you need but stay hidden. Lord Sesshomaru says you are the only one who can destroy Enma but it is not suppose to happen now.'

'Sessho always seems to know about what is supposed to happen more then me, but I'll go with the plan.'

'Thank you Milady.'

The silence in the room made me look at Enma, the tension between Sesshomaru and Enma putting everyone on edge. Sesshomaru began to stand, the tension building up.

"If you don't relinquish power. I will force you from power." Enma smirked, as a growl drew from Sesshomaru's throat. I began to seeth as my anger towards Enma increased past what I had felt before. I grasped the table as i stood up the folds of my kimono constricting my ability to get up. Seto and Hiei both caught my elbows as I stood.

~*~ End Kagome's POV~*~

Sesshomaru turned to look as Kagome stood up and walked in Enma's direction, energy poured off her in waves. The cloth of Midoriko moved uncontroably, the cloth bagan to take on the hue of her energy. As the blue dyed the cloth Kagome drew closer to Enma. Kagome reached out her hand the ribbon snaked off her wrapped its way around Enma hoasting him several feet into the air.

"Enma!" Kagome's voice carried more power then the two mikos before had ever admitted in their life times, this energy jump caused the group of people to move backwards. Enma just stared at her, disgust present in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"You don't scare me!" The growl forced itself from his throat, Kagome narrowed her eyes the silver turning black. She grew closer to his height, her feet raising from the floor so she could stare into his face.

"Very Soon Enma, you will be very afraid." Energy visibly poured off of her and onto the floor around her, it moved like smoke along the tatami mats, the wisps of it snaked out and touched everyone. They watched as Kagome's feet touched ground and she stepped back the energy continued to slink around the room gathering at the door ways. Enma glared at her even more as she smiled sickly sweet up at him, the black of her eyes reflecting his own face back at him. "You act like you don't care, but I can see more than you think. You are afraid that I can destroy you Enma." the dark laugh that left her lips left everyone staring at her as the energy that had once been blue turned to a dark purple almost black. They watched as her royal markings disappeared only to be replaced by the kanji for devil to be placed on her forehead, lines upon lines of kanji appeared after it. Her eyes began to glow the same purple as the smoke, as did the markings as if they were straining to control the beast she was becomeing. Kagome reached out a hand the sleeve of her kimono falling back to reveal a long line of bold kanji glowing purple running the length of her arm and spreading out to cover her hand and her fingers individually, her energy grew stronger as the markings began to pulse and flucate. Sesshomaru watched as the hell being he had sealed away fought againest eveything he had done to stop it. Seto turned to him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Milord what is happening."

"This is the ruthless being I sealed away."

Kagome's hand snaked up to Enma's face the nails on her hands black, purple poison dripping onto the tatami mats smoke rising as it ate threw the mat. Enma tried to move from her hand, his eyes flickered between her hand and her face.

"Are you afraid Enma?" The hissed question left Kagome's lips as she drew her hand back leaving poison filled gashes along Enma's checks. Enma drew back with a cry as his skin melted from the poison. Kagome chuckled darkly, she stared at Enma the smell of melting skin reached her nose causing her to chuckle more, she reached up once again this time towards his heart. The energy level began to rise again as Kagome grew giddy with the death that was so close at hand.

~*~Kagome's Mind~*~

'STOP!'

'NO!'

'You cant do this!'

'Says who?'

'Me!'

'You know he deserves it.'

'Killing him is wrong.'

'How?'

'I saved him, I raised him. I can't kill him.'

'Yes you can. He is going to KILL US!'

'I can't take his life, he is my son. I LOVE HIM!!!!!'

'He doesn't love you. Is that hard to get, he will kill you if you don't kill him first. He doesn't care about YOU!"

'Then let me be the one to kill not you.'

'I AM YOU!'

'NO YOUR NOT! YOU CAN'T BE, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ONES THAT I LOVE.'

'I AM THE PART OF YOU THAT YOU REJECTED!'

'No.... You can't be......Aniki told me you were gone.....'

'I won't be gone till you decide.'

'Please......'

'YOU DON'T CONTROL ME DESPITE WHAT YOU THINK I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!'

~*~Exit Kagome's Mind~*~

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's hand grew closer the energy level rising dangerously, the smile on her face grew with every inch she got closer till. Kagome's eyes widened as pain hit her, her hands flying to her chest gasping as she felt someone clutch her heart.

"I'm sorry imouto." he whispered as he watched her fall to her knees, she leaned forward her head touching the tatami mats, her shoulders heaving with deep breaths. He could feel the beast fight the restraints, her cries in pain causing him to wince, he turned his eyes from her to stare at Enma who looked down at her a shocked expression gave way to an expression of haughtiness. Seto looked on to see Kagome struggling to sit up, gasps leaving her mouth as pain continued to hit her full force. He rushed to her side, bringing her to her feet; only to push her behind him.

"Milady step back." Seto looked back to see Kagome's eyes fade from the pitch black to the silver he knew. She nodded and watched as Sesshomaru stepped forward; he never looked at her.

"Release him Kagome!" His voice was dripping with the ice that she knew she deserved for letting herself go like that. Seto watched as Kagome stepped out from behind him raising a delicate hand, light scratches left on her skin in the form of the kanji that had appeared. The cloth made its way towards her the curves of the cloth passing over her arm healing the scratches but leaving white scars in their wake. He watched as the kanji for devil remained on her forhead underneath the crescent moon, it didnt glitter like the rest of her markings but remaind a matte black on her forhead.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and watched Enma closely, the sneer on his face as he looked at Kagome over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You will not harm her Enma." Sesshomaru stepped closer his nose inches from Enma's, the growl that left his throat drew Enma's attention back to him.

Enma laughed, as doors slammed open and guards poured into the room. Kagome watched on in horror as a guard grabbed Sesshomaru and threw him out of the way. Sesshomaru caught himself and turned to stare at Enma; Kagome made a move towards Sesshomaru only to be stopped by Seto.

'Don't milady'

Kagome looked up at him and back at Sesshomar, he seemed undercontrol except for the slight red sipping into his eyes.

"Sesshomaru you will step back now, or I will use other means." Sesshomaru stepped towards him, his tall lithe frame towering over Enma's short and plump frame.

~*~Kagome's POV~*~

I continued to watch the on going war between Sesshomaru and Enma. I turned my attention to others in the room, they all were standing now. I could feel energy rise in the room, and as I turned back to see what was going on, Seto picked me up and headed towards the door. My view was obsecured by his shoulder but I could still Sesshomaru; he was on one knee smoke rising from his chest and the hole in his haroi. Tears pricked my eyes as I watched him get hit with another energy blast.

"Where do you think you two are going?" I could feel Seto begin to set me down, soild ground meet my feet before I turned around and looked at the guard who stood in our way. The musculine build nothing compared to Seto bu the purple energy lapped at his body like flames. Seto grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him. I looked between the two a silent war of wills evident to my eyes. The guard attacked first, I watched as he raised his hand energy gathering between his fingers creating blades. As the hand was flung down the blades grew larger in the air creating large archs of energy. Seto spun around on his heels and quickly tried to cover my body with his own. I could feel the air around me rush by as blades flew over head; I heard Seto take in a sharp breath and I felt something sharp bite into where my neck and shoulder meet I could feel the warmth of blood begin to run down my arm. I could smell the coppery tinge of blood, and taste the same in my mouth as I bit into my lip holding back a cry of pain. Seto untangled himself and pushed himself into a standing position, I could see where the blade had cut into his back; blood soaked the fabric around it. A small circle of smoke started on the floor at his feet and slowly snaked its way up into column. I watched as Seto's hand crepted out and the smoke beside it to the shape of the scythe. I watched as the smoke slowly solidfied into the shaft, Seto's clawed hand grasped it tightly as the blade came to be I noticed the red waves that were on it are now the color of blood not the bright red but the dark red almost black of dried blood. Seto picked up the scythe as if testing its weight he quickly began twirling it the blade nothing but a blur that caught the light long enought to glint dangerously.

'My Lady! When you get the chance I need you to run.'

I nodded my head and thought better of it knowing he wouldn't see it.

'Okay.'

As I watched Seto, I jumped when I felt a warm calloused hand on my arm; I could feel the hand slide in the blood that was slowly clotting, and drying on my arm.

'Kagome, don't its just me.'

I turned to see Hiei standing behind me. His face had smears of blood, and scratches on it, I could see a deep wound on his shoulder the blood running down his arm to coat it like a glove. I could make out the dragon on his forearm as a black band threw the blood, his sword still clutched tightly in his fist.

'What?'

'We need to get you out of here.'

I nod and turn back to see Seto leading the guard away from the door. Seto had the guard on the defensive as he took swipe after swipe at the guard who relied heavily on his energy attacks.

'KAGOME!'

I carefully stood up the jarring pain from moving my arm about made me fall, Hiei's arm wrapped around my waist steading me, as I stood and started towards the door. I crashed threw the door, Hiei's hand on the small of my back letting me know he was right behind me.

'Kagome.

I don't stop the sounds of the battle a low rumble as we travel down the hallway.

'What?'

'We need to change the plans. Enma plans to go after you and your men.'

'What do you expect me to do then?' I stopped running when I reached the portal. I turned to face him the injuries lookin worse than they did beofe, his face was paper white the blood lookin scarlet on his skin.

"Flee." I could slowly hear the battle travel down the hallway the low rumble becoming louder the sound of clanging armor accompaining it.

"To where?" Hiei turned to look a the door, the sounds getting louder.

"The ice apparitiong floating island. They'll protect you, just as for Yukina."

"What about my men?"

"You have to wait Kagome, give it a month. You must do this, Enma won't stop hunting you."

I nod, Hiei reached out and touched my face with his left hand still mangeing to smear blood on my cheek.

"Tell your men anywhere between a week and month. If this doesn't end badly, I'll come get you in a weeks time." The long scratches gushed blood, I reached up and wiped the blood from the cut above his eye, the sounds getting closer with every passing second. I drew my hand away slowly, his ruby red gaze held mine for a second longer. I could feel Hiei draw closer, his breath inches away from my lips; my eyes slid closed. I felt the warmth of his lips on mine they were smooth but firm; his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me tightly againest him before quickly letting go and pushing me backwards into the portal. I watched Hiei, he raised his sword even though it caused him pain, the door burst open with men before I couldn't see anymore.

I stepped back into the courtyard, Jaken was talking to a maid carrying a basket filled with folded linens.

"Jaken!" I cried out, I looked to him the darkness just now edging in on my vision.

"Milady! What happened?"

"Enma attacked. Where are my men?"

"Their in the dojo."

I nod. "Now listen Jaken. I need you to get Ah-Un for me and then lock up the castle no one comes in or goes out. It needs to be a complete lock down Enma's men are on their way." Jaken quickly nodded and ran off towards the castle already barking orders for servents to get inside.

As I took off towards the dojo the pain in my arm became more obvious to me. I reached the dojo, and slipped in threw the cracked oak doors; the dojo was large enought to fit Sesshomaru and three more of him in full demon size. My men were in four groups for their rotations with my leutinents. As I stepped into the building all men looked in my direction. Rei was the first at my side. His black hair was long and tipped in feathers.

"My lady your injured." I looked into his dark violet eyes, and shook my head.

"No time, you all must leave for the mountain training grounds."

"We must take care of you first general." This time it was Kai who spoke. His light blue hair was cut in a circle starting at his chin and lengthing to his shoulder as it worked it framed his pale face, his eyes were completely black.

"There is no time Enma attakced and he is coming her. Jaken is going into lock down after I leave. Please, just go I'll be fine I promise." My other two leutinents stepped forward twins to be exact looked nothin alike.

"Will you contact us Lady?" Their voices melded into perfect harmony as they spoke.

"Yes, in a month. Now please go!" Tears has started to come to my eyes as I worried about their safety, many of these demon I knew from training and didn't know a life outside being a warrior. Rei nodded, and bowed low to me.

"Very well, My lady we'll go. If we don't hear back from you in a months time, we shall come looking for you." I stared up into Rei's face the crisp lines of his cheek bones and jaw softening slightly as my vision darkened around the edges with every passing second.

"Very well." I could see my mens hesitation to leave, but that changed when Rei said goodbye to me. As he kissed my brow, I knew that the situation had gone from bad to worse. Their was an explosion from the front gate. "Take the caverns out. Don't be seen, stay low and train. I'll see you in a month." Rei nodded put his hand over his heart and bowed, every demon followed before racing down the back hallway. I watched as Rei was the last to disappear down the hallway. I headed back out the door and saw Ah-Un ready to go. A large thick blanket reasted on their back, as I headed towards them I noticed the towers of the castle aflame with. I had to trust that everything would be okay, I couldn't let anything come between me and getting out of here. I hoisted myself onto their back with some help from Ah; I wrapped my self as much as I could with the blanket.

"Let's go, We're heading towards the floating island." I turned around to take one last look at the castle.; I could see spirit world force surrounding the castle, flames lighting their beings and casting long shadows on the well manicured grounds. As I watched more flaming arrows were shot into the castle breaking glass of windows and lighting the windows with a living light that danced and flickered with the wind. Ah-Un circled the front of the castle, as the force broke down the stone door and began pulling servants out of the dark depths. I turned around tears spilling over and down my checks causing my face to grow cold as the wind blew around me whipping my hair into my face, I buried my face into the thick blanket.

The mountains flew by in a blur, forests and fields blurred into intangable blurs of different shades of green. As we headed father north I pulled my legs closer and tugged the blanket around me tightly. I hoped that my conciousness would last long enough to reach the island. Time became to pass in patches of conciousness, and unconcious blackness. Green grass gave way to snow drifted fields of the northern country, thick forests turned to barren branches and snow drifted tree trunks. I closed my eyes, I could feel my concious slipping away from me, pictures of servents faces haunted my vision as I drifted deeper. I opened my eyes the island of the ice maidans danced in the distance, clouds curling around the base protecting it from prying eyes. Ah-Un looked back at me worry dancing in their eyes; they landed on the ground in the square of the village. I pushed myself from their back, as my feet hit the solid ground my knees buckled and I crashed to the ground.

~*~End Kagome's POV~*~

A young ice maidan watched from the shadows as Kagome fell to the ground, the loss of blood evident in her face color. The lips were hinting with blue, her breathing becoming harder as the blood pooled onto the ground. A strong wind came up and caught the blanket the she had wrapped herself in, revealing the royal kimono she wore. As the ice maidan moved closer she noticed the wound on her shoulder that she shouldn't have survived as it cut right at her jugular and down her back slicing the kimono to reveal her back. Kagome looked up at the ice maidan, her silver eyes far off and not seeing anything around her, as she opened her mouth to talk a wave of nausea hit her causing her to bend her head and wretch on the ground between her hands. The ice maidan kneeled down beside Kagome bushing her ink black hair from her face her fingers tracing the lines on her face, touching the tear drop on her check as she turned Kagome to face her, she reached up with a peice of cloth she pulled from her sleeve and wiped Kagome's mouth gently, her red eyes taking in every feature of Kagome's face from the crescent and the kanji devil underneath it, to the dark blue strips on her eyelids and checks and finally the glistening tear on her check.

The words were raspy and very breathy as Kagome spoke to the Ice maidan. "Yu...Ki..Na...Pl...Ease..." The ice maidan nodded her head.

"Don't worry my lady, you are safe." Kagome nodded her head and let her eyes drift closed her head falling into the ice maidans lap.

* * *

Next Chapter 6

Ahh.....The plot thickens as we find more about Kagome and what she really is.... I'm excited to write this next chapter ... I'm on spring break so it shouldnt take me long

Thank you for reading

AOL's Hellbringer


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... Wish I did tho it would be nice.

**To Dream**

* * *

A/n: This chapter is a little harder to understand I do apologize, but it starts out with a Kagome's memory of the last battle; more information will come when we join Sesshomaru and the rest in the next chapter. It isn't a very big chunk of the memory but it is enough. After her wish though she ends up with Mordriko and Kikyo this is not a dream or a memory this is actually happening its more like her soul was pulled to another destination to converse with these two. I repeat I do apologize for the confusion but alot will be made semi clear with this chapter and more will come as the story continues.

~*~Dream Sequence~*~Kagome's POV~*~

The feeling of floating was the only thing I noticed as I slowly surfaced in my own mind; the fog seemed to lift slowly, like a curtain pulled from my sense. The first thing I noticed was the silence, it echoed around me taunting me and torturing me by not letting me hear the sounds of people that I so wished to hear. Touch was next, the feeling of wind brushed my skin causing goosebumps to rise on my bare skin, the tingling sensation that was caused made me shiver, I tried to move my arms hoping to curl into myself, yet my arms and legs would not budge. They felt lighter than air, yet heavier than lead. I could feel my brow wrinkle in concentration as I desperately try to move my arm from its resting placed by my side. My body jerks as something strikes me, the pain causing me to open my eyes, mist swirls in waves around me, the pain from the jolt still overloading my senses and just as fast as the jolt came it is gone, and all I know is that I'm falling; my hair coming up to whip me in the face. I open my mouth in a scream, there is nothing but silence as air rushes past taking my breath from my lungs before it can even enter the pink tissue. I could feel the sleeves of the kimono I was wearing flutter, and begin to fall back behind me as I began to slow down. I felt myself come to a sudden stop the mist dispersing with wind, I looked around myself the dried dirt ground and mist rolling back into place the only thing I could see. I got to my feet and stared into the mist surrounding me, it rolled and curled breaking apart only to pull back together to block my vision once again. I walked forward the mist leaving a damp feeling to my skin, the kimono sticking in some places. As I continued forward a wind came up causing the mist to grow thicker around me, the smell of fresh blood encompassed the air around me. As I stepped forward my barefoot meet mud. I looked down and saw the blood begin to pool around my foot and the print it made in the mud. It took a moment to register in my mind that it was blood. My head whipped up when a groan of pain reached my ears. I stared directly at Inuyasha as he stumbled to the ground ahead of me. I ran towards him, my feet slipping on the blood soaked ground. With one last slip I fell to the ground beside him, pulling his head into my lap I watched as the blood leaked from his mouth and a cut on his forehead staining my white kimono red. I leaned my head down, his warm breath blowing across my face in short pants.

"Kagome" His voice was rough and very faint, as I pulled my away to look down into Inuyasha's face he had opened his eyes to look at me, his gold eyes were dazed over with pain. His hand came up to touch my face the cold wetness of blood was noticeable before the slight warmth of his skin. "Stop him." His golden eyes darkened as the the life left his body, his hand falling back to ground. A sob pushed itself from my lips as I cried over his dead body. I took one more look down at his body, the tears falling from my eyes as the death of him became imprinted in my mind. I walked around his body, and rushed head long into the battle before me. Something inside me told me that all I was doing was reliving a memory, but as I ran through the bloody field the feeling of my feet slipping along the guts, made me forget that feeling.

As I drew closer to the main fight the sounds of grunts from the demons brought my attention to the growing yells of my friends. I stopped and watched as the hoard of demons besides me was cut down by a large boomerang. As the bodies fell around me, I could feel the blood splash up and hit the sleeve of the kimono coating it in the gook. Sango stood on top of a decapitated demon purple blood poured out of the neck, I saw her nod to me, the cinnamon eyes determined to win this battle. She dove head first into the next hoard of demons beside her, the bodies falling quickly to the ground with each swipe of the bone. I turn around to face the battle before me. I could see the glint of silver as Sesshomaru continued to attack Naraku. I pushed forward towards that battle. Miroku came up beside, his hand resting on my shoulder held me in place.

"Kagome, you need to go back."

I turned around and looked at him. His normally neat hair had pulled out of his dragon tail, to flow freely around his sweat soaked and blood streaked face. "Let go Miroku. I need to help Sesshomaru." I could see Miroku search my face, before relenting. His hand dropped to his side.

"Very well. You must hurry through we are running out of time." His eyes traveling to the horizon where it was turning purple with the coming sunlight. I nodded, the ground slipped under my feet, as I sprinted towards the barrier which was gleaming. I could feel the dying heat coming from the dead bodies of the demons as I cut paths, jumping over legs, and torso's trying to get there. I stopped short of the barrier, and calmly moved closer as to not to alert Naraku that I was near. I placed my hand on the barrier, I could feel the solidness of it beneath my fingers. Energy poured into my being, and my eyes slowly slid closed. Recalling the nights I had trained with Kikyo, learning to break barriers, how to locate the building blocks and separating them. I could feel Naraku's energy, the separate energy of Kanna, and the Shikon, the tainted power pulsed in time with my heartbeat. I could feel tendrils of this energy reach out and wrap itself around my body pulling me closer as if to devour me. I pulled slightly on the power and surrounded myself more completely with it as I slipped from one side to the other. The Shikon realized the need to be purified and was helping me do so besides Naraku's want to taint it. I opened my eyes and one of the first things I noticed about the ground inside of the barrier was the that the grass was lush and green, sprinkles of red dotted some of the ground. As I looked up I watched as Naraku lashed out at Sesshomaru who quickly moved to the side, an acid green whip trailing from his hand. I watched as Sesshomaru flipped in mid-jump lashing out with the whip to quick for my eyes to see and strike Naraku the armour shattering into dust that sparkled under the gleaming light of the barrier. I watched as Sesshomaru landed some distance away from me, the ground began to break into chunks as a tentacle made its way towards him. As I took off towards him, the purple appendage broke the ground and lunched itself the tip turning into a deadly point. All movement slowed down as I watched the appendage broke through the white silk, and then his skin sprinkling everything scarlet, within moments before it protruded from his chest wriggling and twitching sickeningly. I stopped several feet from him, his head turned towards me, blood trailing from his mouth to drip onto the lapel of his kimono, his eyes widened at seeing me. The tentacle pulled itself out of his chest slipping back into the ground, without the tentacle to support him Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, the gaping hole in his chest continued to spew blood onto the ground. I ran towards him, the ground slick with his blood as i drew closer to him, I dropped down beside him, quickly placing my hand over his wound. I moved him to laying down his head in my lap, trying to heal the wound. His hand snapped up and grasped my wrist tightly tears biting as his claws sank into my flesh.

"Don't waste energy." I shook my head, and looked down at him.

"I can't just let you die." He pushed my hand away and sat up to face me, the fire deep within his eyes blazed into my own.

"Miko! Don't take me to be weak, this is just minor." I looked up at him, the color in his face is still pale, and I knew it to be just a front. "Go after the one who has caused all this pain, the world needs you more now then they need me." I nod and push myself up onto my own two feet, as I looked towards Naraku he chuckled darkly. I moved towards him, the energy building around me, flowing from everything into me.

"So you think you can defeat me, you think that with your lack of training that you stand a chance against me. I who have everything, and you who have nothing." Naraku threw his head back laughing, energy poured off of him in dark tendrils that reached out and killed everything. The outburst of energy pushed me backwards several feet. I could feel him feeding off the energy pouring off me, the lack of energy causing me to drop to my knees. The breath from my own chest leaving me in short gasps. As I closed my eyes, the feeling of pulling on my heart brought my focus back to the reason I was facing the being. I opened my eyes and struggled to stand as I felt the energy being pulled from me, the grass underneath me shriveled browned and shrank down to the ground. My legs gave out half way to standing sending me back to the dirt beneath me, I leaned forward placing my hands in the dried grass that crunched underneath my palms.

'I can't do this.' I closed my eyes again the tears forcing themselves from my eyes to fall to the ground below. I felt something slither and wrap itself around my torso pulling me up and into the air. I was to weak to fight away from the tentacle and choose to stare at Naraku as he pulled me closer to him. His long dark hair flowed out behind him and to the sides with the energy that was pouring off him, the dark energy touching me and caressing my person had the bile rising from the pit of my stomach. He pulled me close to his person lifting his hand to brush across my cheek, and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I told you..." A loud buzzing over took my hearing I could see Naraku's lips moving as he spoke, but the buzzing took over my attention as it became apparent that it was cries of pain. It sounded far off but still so close as I heard the shrieks of a women among the cries, soon I could hear Naraku's laugh as he pulled me closer, his hand threading into the hair at my neck pulling me closer as his mouth descended to mine his hand yanking on my hair causing me to gasp as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. The pain was continuous as his dug his claws into my scalp, the feeling of blood running down my neck the only thing I felt. The wind blew past gently caressing my face as I closed my eyes relishing in the fresh scent of grass and trees. 'Help us.' The words weren't said physically but I felt the breath on my ear all the same as if whispered so close to my being. 'Help us.' These were much louder but still whispered just as the first ones. I looked beyond the barrier hoping to see someone anyone out there. I felt Naraku's other hand travel along the lapel of my kimono, he brushed over my breast before cupping it in his hand. 'Help us...to help you.' The words were whispered in separate intervals by two different voices, the first voice was angelic and bell like while the second was harsh and rough with anger. 'How?' I winced as I was flooded with energy. 'Fight!' The harsh voice screamed at me. With a renewed energy I placed my hands on the tentacle wrapped around my body, the purification energy poured out of my hands to the appendage. Naraku through me away from him, I felt the connection of bark to my back as I slide down the tree to the ground. I saw Sesshomaru laying on the ground on his back his eyes closed his chest barely moving. I crawled over to him, placing my hand on his cheek he barely opened his eyes to stare up at me. I leaned my head on his chest, tears pouring from my eyes as his breath was shuddering and shallow.

"I don't know what to do Sessho." I felt his hand touch my head as I lifted it to look at him, two single words left his lips with a dying breath.

"Look inside." His hand fell from my cheek to the ground beside him, I sat there searching his face the serene expression on his face pissing me off with every passing second. I turned to look back Naraku who stood there smugly staring at me. As I pushed away from him, to stand up. I felt the urge to plant a kick to Sesshomaru's side but knew better than to disrespect the body before me.

"Look inside?" I stepped around his body never moving my eyes from Sesshomaru. "That's so helpful to me." I stopped a few feet from his body, looking back very briefly I could feel the anger well up in my chest clenching around my heart. "But whenever have you been wrong Sessho." I planted my feet shoulder width apart, a let my head fall forwards. As I drew in deep breaths, I could feel myself slipping farther into myself, a barrier building around me as protection as I lost focus on my surroundings. I focused on the new energy that flowed around me, tugging on it and pulling on it lead me to the ball of white light I knew to be my soul, but it looked different. Half was the blinding light I knew it to always be, and the other half dark and pulsing not shining like the other half. The purification energy still circled it, but a deep purple energy flowed in the opposite direction of it, as I looked at I knew why it was different. The white shining was the same as always, as was the pink energy but a golden band encircled the pink energy. I knew from my studies with Sesshomaru that the golden bands only appeared around the souls of a truly holy being. As I turned to the darkened half and the purple energy, I thought back to Sesshomaru's words. 'Demons are already considered evil so the soul is already blackened. The only time your soul would blacken is if you committed something so vile, so evil against humans. You are meant to protect them Miko, you are meant to sacrifice for them.'

"A truely holy being will rise from the pits of hell, the world will bow at their feet bending to their will." The voice surprised me and I wondered where it came from. "This being holds the world on their shoulders, a wrong decsion can be devastating." The voice was female, soft and gentle but held a strong undertone of a woman who could take care of herself

"What's that about?"

"It's about you Little One." Midoriko appeared before me, dressed in simple garb no armor was carried on her person letting the simple haroi and hamaka of a miko flatter her curves.

"Me?" The word came out as a squeek, as I watched her.

"Yes, Little One this prophecy is about you. You are human for now, eventually you will have to make the decision. The decision doesn't have to be made now, it cannot be made at all if you so choose. Neither Kikyo nor I made the decision, but it was predicted that the third and finale one would be the one to make the decision and Little One that's you." She walked towards me, blocking my view of my soul as I stared deep into her soft chocolate eyes. "You are meant to do what we both failed at doing protecting the human race." I shook my head, my hair hitting me in the face.

"You did not fail in protecting the human race Midoriko."

"You do not have to stand up for what I did Little One. I created; a jewel that can enhance a demon or humans strength by more than 10 fold, a jewel that can only destroy, a jewel that has hurt not only myself but two young women who should have lead normal lives to grow old, have children, grandchildren, and most of all love. Do not tell me I did not fail, for I did. Kikyo's failure was the fact that she was foolhardy in thinking that a wish that was completely selfish could cause the jewel to disappear. I'm here to tell you Kagome that no wish is unselfish, every wish will have that underlying selfish note, so please do not linger on the thought of it disappearing for it won't. Make the wish that seems right to you." Her hand lifted to my face the brush only the feeling of wind on my cheek. "Now let us get back to your soul. As you have remembered from Sesshomaru's training is that the soul of a holy being is surrounded by a gold thread, since you are not a holy being the gold thread surrounds your energy, and this really means nothing but with your decision you will take on the thread. The darkened side is not that of a demon, where a demons is darkened already it does not pulse like yours. The pulsation is the fact that the soul is part of a true being of hell, you will survive on the pain and suffering or others. I know this may not sound the most promising but you will have plenty of time to think about this before you decide. As you may have guessed the purple ring is the power that you will receive with this decision comes great power, great desires, and a much longer life. You may see that sometimes the only decision can be made for the one you love." I searched her face and then turned back to my soul, and brought a single hand to my chest my fingers splaying over where my heart is. "Kagome you have had so much thrown at you. The gathering of shards, the protection of friends, family, and even strangers, and you accepted this without explanation without hesitation and you are truly holy for this, despite your choice, the Gods will smile down upon such a remarkable young woman such as yourself."

"Thank you, Midoriko." She smiles at the the wrinkles at her eyes and side of her mouth showing not age but true happiness for the smile was genuine.

"Listen to me very carefully Kagome, when you open your eyes. I want you to call two swords to you. They are your's to use, one will be heavan, the other hell. Use them, don't be afraid to them. They obey you and only you." I nod my head.

"Wait, how do I call them."

"Pull on the energy you see before you, they will answer your call." She waved as she turned around and disappeared just as she came. I slowly traveled back to consciousness the surroundings nearly choking me with evil. As I opened my eyes I saw Naraku laughing as Miroku, and Sango tried in vain to attack the barrier set around the area. I could feel the dark energy, and the holy energy flowing inside me now. I tugged on both the spike in the energy taking my breath away. I was slowly lifted into the air, my head titled back, the only thing I could see was bright white light. As I got my vision back, I noticed two swords planted in the ground at my feet. The first was white, and the second black (The descriptions remains the same except for the ribbon that does come later) as I ran my hands along the hilt, it felt crafted for my hands. As I grasped heaven and yanked it free I could feel the energy pour off it waves, it surrounded me and made me feel comfortable. I reached for hellin a reverse grip the slender blade pointed down, this one felt made for me as if it is the one I am meant to use, the barrier that had been erected as I meditated had already fallen around as had the barrier Naraku had erected. I watched as Sango and Miroku attacked the tentacles that he sent towards the two. The feeling of needing his blood on the ground over took my person, and I quickly made my way towards Sango and Miroku. When I reached Miroku who was pretty much battering tentacles away with his staff, he looked towards me.

"Kagome, what has happened sunrise is almost here." He looked at me, and looked shocked for a second before batting a tentcale away.

"I know Miroku, I deeply apologize but I needed to do some soul searching before I could complete this task. You and Sango keep him busy while I make my way towards him."

"Of course Kagome." I looked over at Sango who had her back to me but I could see the firm nod from her before I rushed forward. I had been training with Sesshomaru for about a year before this fight so I pretty light and quick on my feet, I worked my way through tentacles slicing when they got to close to my person but other than that Naraku didn't pay me much mind, he would soon regret that move. As I sliced through two tentacles I drew close to Naraku, the shocked look on his face was worth it as I stalked towards him. I pulled the blades in an x across his neck, and smirked at him.

"How?"

"How is irrelevant Naraku, all that is important is right now the present. You see some people hold onto their past, some look towards the future, but for me right now the present place I am is all that matters to me and it should you because this is when you die." I brought the black back and shoved it into his stomach, watching him keel over from the force made me smile. "Come now Naraku that couldn't have hurt." I pulled the blade back slowly and heard him groan in pain. He looked up at me, those red eyes pleading. "You almost looking pathetic. Keyword is almost Naraku." I rammed the blade back into his body, he coughed covering my hand in blood. I lifted the white blade and dug it into his shoulder where he had the Shikon absorbed into his body, and twisted none to gently making him groan again. I popped the small little bauble out and watched it roll over towards me the black jewel still seemed to glitter innocently at me, and turned bright pink when I placed my barefoot on it to keep it from moving any farther away. I leaned forward my mouth a breath from his ear. "Any last words Naraku?" He lifted his head to look at me the light gone from his red eyes as he stared at me.

"M...er...cy." Blood trickled down the side of his mouth, the red liquid lined the inside of his mouth.

"Mercy?" I whispered to him, and watched him nod his head. "After all you have done, you have the gull to ask for mercy." He continued to look up at me. As I spoke next I made my sword in his stomach known to him. "After all the WOMEN, CHILDREN, and MEN you innocently slaughtered over that damnable bauble. You dare ask for mercy." Again he nodded. "Well Naraku guess what, I'm feeling quiet merci..." I could see the hope light his eyes, as I began to pour my purification power into my hands holding it back from hell as it flooded heaven. "less." I brought heaven in an arch severing his head from the body with a clean slice, and then I fed power into hell and watched his body fall to ashes at my feet. I picked up the Shikon jewel from the ground, and made my way to Sango and Miroku, they just stared at me mouths a slack. "Guys it's over." I watched as it dawned on them the surprised look leaving their face for that of complete joy. Sango through herself at Miroku capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. I turned my back to them and looked down at the jewel. "All this pain, suffering, and death for you." It's answer was to just sit in my palm and glitter innocently. I dropped to my knees and clasped the jewel in between my hands, I didn't remember closing my eyes, but when I opened them I kneeled before Midoriko.

"Well done Little One, you have completed one task of many the gods are going to through your way. Truthfully this is the most trying of them but each experience in life is different." I nod my head and then fall forward my head touching the ground as the deaths of my loved ones dawned on me tears pouring freely along my cheeks. "Little One, what is your wish?" Midoriko was kneeled before me her hand rubbing gentle circles on my back, as I picked myself up of the ground and looked her straight in the eye I decided.

"No wish can make it go away?" She shook her head. "No wish is unselfish?" Once again all I got was a shake of the head. "Then I wish for the friends who have died in this battle to be given a second chance at life."

"Very well." She brought me close and hugged me tightly. "Thank You Little One. Good Luck with the rest of your life." As I hugged her back a blinding light enveloped us.

I woke up to the smell of damp earth, overgrown grass, and the sound of wind blowing through trees. I lay there my eyes closed as I took in everything about my surroundings. The wisp of the blades of grass, and leaves was soothing, I could hear birds chirping in the distance their notes relaxing, soon the chirping stopped and the sound of wings beating reached my ears. Soft voices brought my attention to what was going on, the sound of Kikyo's solemn voice, followed by the laid back but stern voice of Midoriko. I cracked an eye open to stare up at the robins egg blue, a slight shimmer of pink flitted over the blue before disappearing completely. Soft padding of feet and the crunch of grass reached my ears.

"Kagome?" I tip my head back to see Midorkio and Kikyo leaning over me.

"Hm?" The wind caught our hair pulling the ebony tresses into our face covering everything but our eyes. I stared at the two women before me they seemed so much more alike than I looked like either of them. They each bore brown eyes the shades differed slightly Kikyo's was more or a dark brown while Midoriko bore cinnamon brown eyes that I believe traveled among the Taijaiya line. As I continued to study their physical attributes I came to realize how much unlike them I was. Midoriko brushed her hair aside and kneeled down in the grass beside me.

"Little One such horrors have happened to so much has yet to happen."

"I hate when you talk in riddles Midoriko." I sat up slowly the grass coming to my shoulders. She smiled to me, the loving light sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Life is full of riddles a few more won't hurt you." Kikyo kneeled down her delicate but calloused fingers brushed my hair behind my ear as I faced her.

"Midoriko? What is to happen?" She looked at me the light dying away quickly to be replaced with despair.

"It would be easier to show you Little One but I do not think you should be shown."

"Midoriko, please."

Kikyo looked down on me, the dark chocolate eyes stared me down. "You will only react badly to what is shown." I turned from both of them to stare out on the field. A lone stone building stood in the center. Glass doors blaring bright orange in the light.

"what happens when I don't make the right choice?" I spoke the evenness in my tone surprising me.

"You will make the right choice. We have already seen that."

"Why can't I know what will be then?"

"Kagome, the future of Enma ruling both Ningenki and Makai is not pretty." Kikyo moved beside me her arm and my arm almost touching.

"We do not think you would be able to take it." Midoriko moved in closer on the other side of me.

"But I need to know what happens to my world, to the ones I love, to those my life has come in contact with." I looked between them, my eyes pleading with them to show me what might become of my world if Enma were to rule over the worlds with an iron fist.

"Then if you are sure, we will show you." They bother held out a hand to while grasping each other hands across from me. I reached out and grasped their hands tightly my eyes closing slowly, a sense of calming reached its fingers over the field, the winds gentle blowing soon faded away to nothing my hair settling on to my back. Midoriko's and Kikyo's voices blended to one as they spoke.

"Your future is not bright. It is littered with heart ache, blood shed, and death. The ones you love shall be sacrifriced."

I lost oll sense of time as their voices drifted away. I slowly opened my to see the stone steps of the shrine, I looked around at the buildings all the windows were boarded up signs were posted on the boards reading closed, these were up and down the street. I turned back to the steps the white stone now a dull gray with dirt, and age. Little specks of what looked like rust covered them as I climbed. As I came up to the 5 top steps large dark spots stained them. I turned from the steps to look upon my childhood home. I stepped back to see it in ruins, the only thing left was the back wall of the house. Writing covered the wall, in dark ink. As I walked closer the dark ink turned red, and the smell of dried blood filled my nose. I drew closer and the characters appeared to be names, the first character hit home and caused me to stop dead in my tracks. I walked closer to the wall, my hand splayed out on the wall as the first four names sunk deeper into my brain. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the hard ground below me my forehead touching the wall.

"Mama, Grandpa, Souta, Aunt Shiori." I could feel the tears pour straight down my face, dripping from my chin to my knees. "Enma, how could you?"

"It was easy to take them away from you Kagome." I turned around to see Midoriko standing there.

"How?" I roughly wiped the tears off my face.

"You went into hiding so he drew you out by killing the ones you loved. He made a big announcement of it in both Ningenki and Makai just to make sure you knew." Kikyou materialized beside Midoriko.

"He wants me to hand over myself." They nodded "I can't do that, you both know it. I have a world to protect."

"he threatens more when you still refuse." Midoriko motions with her hand at all the names upon the wall written in blood.

"Do I evetually give in." They shake their heads.

"He kills you, the SDF finds you. He publically executes you to make an example."

I nod and stand up brushing the dirt from the miko outfit I wore. I walked by them heading towards the well house. I took in its state of collapse, the roof lay on top of the four walls which all had been knocked in.

"Does he destroy everything?" I turned to face them, they stood looking at the stomp of the trees the white wood stained red with the blood it absorbed, a rusty axe sticking out of the stump blood coated the blade as well. "Was that the Goshinboki(sp?)?" I walked to stand between them, the air lay thick as I stood there.

"He chopped it down the first chance he got." Kikyo raised her head to look at me, tears didn't slip down her face but shined ever so brightly in her eyes. I slowly kneeled down in front of the stump, as I stared at the glinting blade the scenery slipped away around me like water. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the ground my nose was stuffed up from cryin, the salt had dried on my cheeks making me rub at them roughly. As I remembered what Enma did I began to cry again, the tears poured freely down raw cheeks causing me even pain.

"You can stop him." Midoriko laid a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look up at her.

"How?" I knew the answer to the question before I asked it. The slight squeeze to my shoulder made me look back into her eyes.

"You already know that Little One."

I could hear them walk away leaving me to lay there watching the sky fade before my very eyes from the sunny blue that just seemed to mock me, to the dark blue that reflected my mood. My body moved with a will of its own as I stood for my once laying position. The night blooming moon flowers were bright white against the darkness that engulfed the field. As I moved towards the dark stone building in the center of the field I let my fingers brush against the blossoms sending the fragrance of the flowers into the air around me, the petals were like silk against my rough calloused fingers. As I drew closer to the building I could see the small candles alight in every single pane of glass, they didn't flicker or move just burned brightly against the glass. My feet made contact with the cold worn stone that made up the steps of the building; the doors swung open to accommodate my wishes. I made my way into the inner sanctum of the building, I looked around the room riot iron candelabras hung on looping chains from the ceiling casting an eerie glow about the room. I stopped on the outskirts of a circle that had been carved carefully into the floor of the sanctum; there several more circles carved inside the bigger circle they looked harmless enough but it is easy to hide the true nature of something by leaving it dormant. I crossed the first circle a bright blue flame flickering to life only to be followed by more as I continued to cross every circle until I reached the center. I watched as symbols and lines intersected and crossed circle creating a diamond inside the center circle which then housed me; I felt my hair lift with the energy surrounding me. I lifted a hand to my face and watched as black ink written kanji appeared contrasting starkly with my pale skin; the ink then seemed to peel from my body as if it was just a sticker placed there temporarily. I watched as the kanji floated out and away from me only to be caught in the blue flames in trapped there to suspended in the flickering flames. The flames soon died down to just a miner fire, the black kanji shifting among the flames as if it was floating on water. As I continued forward a feeling of being free engulfed my person, energy rushed through my person leaving me feeling even more rejuvenated then I had felt in a long time. I stepped to the far wall, I placed my hand upon the stone and watched as it rippled and bowed under my hand giving way to sparkling crystal wall. I was not reflected in the crystal wall I continued to stare keeping my hand flat upon the surface as it sparkled and glistened in not only the light coming from the candles but the light coming from the enchanted circle behind me.

Two black specks appeared on either side of me, they grew to become formless clouds of black smoke. I removed my hand and stepped back to watch what was happening. The black clouds soon began to take forms of what looked like me from the dark crowned head, to the pale skin that encased their bodies. I turned to the one on my left; dark hair fanned out behind her body, silver tendrils framed her angelic features. She wore a long white robe tied shut with a jewel toned purple sash that held a white sword. Her eyed fluttered slightly before opening revealing crystal water blue iris that danced with unbridled jy. Her rose petal lips opened slight and let out a soft sigh. I turned to take in the other figure. Long black hair was twisted with a strong jeweled toned purple. A black robe encased her lithe form held closed by a weapons belt the left side dipped lower on her hip by the weight of a katana; a flexed gripping the hilt of the katana revealing long black claws. As I looked upon her face I saw hard angels, and marks marred the left side of her face. She opened her eyes to show me the whites tainted black, irises a fresh blood red. Black lips opened to glisten red, as a low growl erupted from her chest. I looked between the two slowly, the similarities and difference were obvious by glance. The holy one spoke first her voice like tinkling wind chimes.

"What is it you need?"

"Isn't it obvious!" The hellion said her voice soft but firm.

"I'm not here to make a decision. Not now at least, it is coming though I can feel it."

"Then why are you here?" The hellion spoke venomously.

"I need to know if what Enma wants to do is the right...correct thing for me to do." I did not care if what he wanted me to was right... I wanted to save my friends so if it was correct and would save them then I would gladly turn myself over to him.

"What does he want you to do?" The holy one moved as close as she could to the crystal wall that separated us.

"To save my loved ones, I must go to him."

"HELL NO!" the growled out words had my head snapping towards the hellion eyes flashing dangerously. "You can't admit defeat to that Asshole."

"He has my family killed one by one, I don't want them to die. I can't let them die. They can't die!" I screamed the last part it echoing off the stone walls around me.

"You're not helping!" The holy one yelled.

"I don't care if I'm not helping. We can't just let her hand herself over to him. It's what he wants." The hellion yelled back at her. I looked at the two glare for glare being matched between the two.

"Please, don't fight. I just need some guidance." They turned to look at me, I could see the pity in both their eyes. My legs gave out sending my full weight to the hard stone below me I could feel skin tear and crack the matallic scent of my own blood reaching my nose. I bowed my head to the smooth stone floor touching my forehead and hands to letting the cold dampness seep into my body. Tears poured continually from my eyes the soft pat as the droblets hit the floor the only sound that reached my ears.

"Kagome." Their combined voices created perfect Harmony, I lifted my head and looked at them. "Only you can decide what is right. We can only tell you to follow your heart." They both shimmered slightly before disappearing like they came. As I knelt upon the stone floor, facing the once crystal mirror my tears slowly came to a stop. I pushed myself onto my feet and turned in a circle looking at the room around me. I walked towards the stained glass window. The crest at the top a single pink circle encased in black opaque glass. The blue, pink, and purple border framed a young girl long black hair framed her face and shadowed her eyes from view. Her hands were cupped outwards holding a heart halved by good and evil the body of the girl was halved as well, the right side dressed in all white, shown in a sky blue background while her left was dressed in black her mouth on the left was set into a deep frown a single fang poking over a red tinted lip. Her right side's face was gently curved into a smile a rosy tint to her cheeks. My eyes wondered down to the heart cupped in her hands, the heart was not halved as she was but the same all around a simple red heart shined in both lights of black and white. I stood there for a long while my head topped back stare at the window. Light soon began to shine through the window sending an array of colors to dance on the gray stone floor in front of me. I watched as every color bright and sparkled. Red lighted to pink, black turned purple. The pink sphere in the crest sparkled a brilliant white of true purity. I stepped forward among the colored light and watched it dance on my white haroi. I could hear footsteps on the floor behind me.

"Are you going to stand their alday or are you going to join Midoriko and I in meditation."

"How'd you do it?" I turned to face Kikyo, a dizzing array of colors dancing on her pale skin and white haroi aswell.

"How'd I do what?"

"Make the decision." She stepped forward and grasped my face between her cool hands leaning her head forward to our foreheads were touching.

"Kagome you know the story."

"Every couple hundred years or so a being is born from the darkest pits of hell with holy powers and demonic powers."

"They hold the fate of the world in their hands. A single decision can send the whole world into chaos or peace." I closed my eyes I couldn't bear to stare into her own anymore as the tears began to well up in my eyes once again.

"The decision I make is more important though Kikyo."

"We know this, but trust us you will make the right decision you have always made the right decision even if it hasn't always felt right. Sometimes to do the right thing we must make a bad call and follow our hearts." She pulled away and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now come on Midoriko is expecting us at the waterfall some good meditation will take you back to your body so you can deal with this in your time." I nodded and followed after her, crossing the circles and watching with disinterest as the kanji was reapplied to my skin, the feeling of power leaving with each single black mark sinking into my skin. Kikyo looked back at me her face not protraying what she was thinking but her eyes they held pity.

'Am I really to be pitied, I have nothing to be pitied about. I have long ago accepted the fact that this weight rests with me and I can't help but wish it had fallen with someone else, but somehow I think the gods have begun to play many tricks on me as they have pulled me from a normal teenage life to toss me 500 years in the past to deal with a tempermental hanyo, a trickster of a kitsune kit, the two cursed hands of the haoshi, and then the emotional distress of the taijaiya I had grown to call my sister.' I sighed to myself letting my eyes wonder back to Kikyo who was leading the way to the river and waterfall she and Midoriko spend the majority of their time at. I didn't understand this unnatural draw to the water that flowed in this river, but who was I to question them they after all spent more time here than I did.

"Little One?" Midoriko's voice had me spanning to look at her, she had changed to simple white yukata, her dark hair was unbound and fanned behind her. My eyes traveled to her cinnamon brown orbs and was lost in the kindness that they held.

"Yes, Midoriko?" I continued till I was standing just a few feet away from her. I noticed the simple wrinkles that lined her face these did not draw away from the beauty that she held but enhanced it and made her appear softer and more personable then what I believed people thought a miko should be. I had learned from my trips to other villages that many people who resided in them did not think a miko should be treated as a regular woman but as a high possession to be worshipped and glorified.

"You seem like you are else where, come now you are going to join Kikyo and I in our meditation." She turned and walked towards the edge of the river, I watched as the silver water lapped eagerly at the sand, and her feet seeming to lavish them with its touch. She turned back to me and raised a hand to me, I could see the rough callouses that covered the palm of her hands along with the scars where a bow string had dug deeply into her fingers. I slowly slide my hand into hers and watched as her fingers clasped my hand she gave it a gentle squeeze and then slowly made her way into the water. I followed watching every ripple that formed on the waters surface it reminded me of watching the rain with Shippo the seemingly harmless drops creating such chaos on the surface of the water, and how we would just sit underneath my umbrella him cuddled to my chest the warmth he provided seeping into my very skin. I could still remember the way his hair felt beneath my fingers as I slowly drew my fingers through it, the soft evenness of his breath would reach my ears letting me know he had fallen asleep. I turned my attention back to Midoriko as we drew closer to the stones that sat underneath the waterfall. Kikyo was already sitting he legs folded carefully, her hand cupped together and resting in her lap, I could see the light pink shine dancing across her skin just like the reflection of light off water. Midoriko pulled herself up onto the stones with ease before motioning me up on to the stones as well. As I sat down between her and Kikyo taking the same position as them I felt at peace with myself not just with the decision to come but actully at peace with myself, I let the constant pounding of the water on my head and shoulders relax me as I finally stopped thinking and let myself become grounded reconizing the soft breathing of the two women around me, before just floating in nothing.

* * *

Ah Ha! Chapter 6 is finally done! Feels like forever don't It, I know it does for me but thats because I normally do most of my typing at 3 am and 4 am in the morning for I share this computer with a little brother who has become Myspace, and Facebook crazed even though all his friends live right down the street. Talk about obbessive! Review tell me what you liked what you didn't like let me please. I have the next couple chapters written in my head but not on paper. So nothing is permenate as of yet, if you have questions just pop them up in the review and I'll be sure to sneak a peek at answers later on. This chapter and all chapters before it are rough and will b corrected and updated as soon as everything else is written for the fact that i want to get this all down and up with opinions before i move on to fine detailing everything so watch it. When it's all updated and edited something's can possiably change to fit the story better.

Please review! It helps me keep interested in writing this story... I have alot of it written in my head and some on paper but I am finding myself drifting towards a different crossover and even different pairings so their might be another story up before this one is finished. So I am asking for your feedback even if it is just to say nice job or with questions gosh i would love questions cause it makes me think on how best to answer them in the story. So please review it is essential for a writer to receive reviews it keeps up motivation.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Sadly -.-

This is Kinda a Filler Chapter...I've been busy with it being my first Semester as a College Student...I have this planned out to ten chapters...So 8 and 9 shall come around Christmas as my gift to you all, and then 10 will follow shortly after...I might post an Epilogue if I feel the need to sum everything up...

**Cell Block**

I hope you ENJOY!

* * *

The sounds of water dropping and the scurrying of feet the only sounds that meet the ears of the inhabitants of the cells that lined the long hallway. The over head lights flicking repeatedly, lighting the cells briefly before plunging them into darkness. Seto stood frozen in the center of his cell, frost lightly dusted his skin. Small crystals in the shape of needles surrounded his body, they moved in lazily slow circles glinting and sparkling innocently despite their appearance in the flickering light. The haroi and hamaka he once wore were left in tatters hanging from his waist.

Blood was frozen into thick trails that poured from his wounds and continued to flow despite the frozen state of his body. His dark gray eyes seethed with anger and stared forward. Sesshomaru sat in the cell across from him a thick collar of metal was attached to his neck ruins inscribed into the metal glowing a soft white. Sesshomaru moved slightly revealing burned skin underneath the metal collar, his once long silver hair was chopped off to his ears and matted with his and many others blood. His haroi was no where to be seen on his body, a large gash ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip, the blood had stopped trailing from it a long time ago from his accelerated healing but the muscle and bone beneath the skin was still visible to anyone who looked closely at it.

In the cell next to Sesshomaru's was Kurama's who dangled two feet from the ground. He's hands were chained together and the chain was placed on a large hook in the center of the room. Blood poured from his wrists where the metal dug in the skin around the wounds turning an angry red with infection. He was left in a cut up version of the hamakas he had worn to the luncheon. Large lacerations covered his thighs, and his torso, the flesh torn violently with the whip that his opponent had handled as deadly as he. Kurama's red hair was chopped off sloppily and in uneven stands that surrounded his face and shoulders, his green eyes stared forward a glazed and distant look to them.

**'She is in trouble!' **Youko screamed at him.

'I know.' His voice held no emotion, or the pain from his wounds or from how much Youko was straining against his mind trying to take over the body that housed his soul.

**'She needs help Suichi.'**

'How can I help her Youko?' Kurama's eyes closed the emerald irises flecked with gold as his will to fight against Youko was slowly waning.

**'Escape!' **Youko growled at him his spirit thrashing within his bounds as he grew angry with the uncaring attitude that Kurama was giving him. Kurama visibly winced at Youko's fighting, his lips pursing together as he felt the canines elongate within his mouth.

'I can't Youko,whenever I try to use your youki to escape the manacles energy shocks me.'

**'Whatever, you just don't want to.' ** Kurama sighed and let his chin fall to his chest, his bangs shielding the top part of his face.

'If my cousin dies Youko, I do not care if I live through this.' Youko stopped fighting at these words his conscious having nothing to say to the obvious defeat in the young mans voice at the thought of his cousin dieing. Kurama continued to dangle from the large hook blood dripping from the lacerations in to the already large puddle of blood below him.

In the cell across from him was Hiei, the flickering of the over head light revealed Hiei chained in standing position. A large manacle surrounded his waist, the chains that were holding his wrists together were threaded through a large hoop on the manacle. Bright red eyes stared down at the chains attaching him to the floor and ceiling. The cell next to Hiei was Kuwabara, a manacle was wrapped around his ankle, but his body lay motionless on the ground by the cell door, deep lacerations covered his body staining the stone floor red with his blood. His bright orange hair matted with dirt and blood. Yusuke sat in the cell across from him, his ankles chained together and then attached to the wall.

Shadows covered his face while he sat half in the shadows and half in the straining light to watch his friend's chest rise and fall with wheezing breaths. Blood flowed down from a head wound to coat his face in the scarlet liquid; Yusuke adverted his eyes and stared at the wall of Kurama's cell doubts of Kuwabara living racing through his head.

"We can't sit here and do nothing!" The anger sounded in Yusuke's voice, the echo sounding around all of them.

"There is nothing we can do." Hiei's voice was low and almost unheard. Yusuke turned glaring brown eyes on to the hybrid, whose bright red eyes just glared back at him.

"Something must be done Kagome can't do this on her own." Yusuke's eyes turned back to Kuwabara to see the breaths leaving his body barely there.

"My Imouto can take of herself." Sesshomaru's voice echoed around them, the tone commanding they listen.

"She can't take on Enma."

"She is supposed to, Enma's demise is to come from her hand." Sesshomaru's voice was stern, yet monotone when he spoke what he viewed as the obvious. Yusuke shook his head and watched as Kuwabara's breathing slowed down even more, the blood pooling now on the concert around his head.

"The world can't rest on Kagome's shoulder's." The darkness engulfed the wing of cells as the light went out completely.

"The fate of the world does rest on her shoulders." Kurama's voice broke through the darkness.

"How so?" Yusuke's voice was disbelieving, in the darkness.

"A prophecy that spanned over 1,000 years predicted three women bone of both heaven and hell, would be placed upon this earth, the first two would die not completing their task, while the final would full fill what is expected of them." Kurama's voice once again answered him, the emotionless tone shocking Yusuke. The door at the end of block opened; light filled the stone hallway and blinded the inhabitants. Enma's deep voice rang out over the cells. Hiei tried to shift to see what was going on but could only make out the shadow's on the stone floor.

"Bring me the Protector!" The sound of the cell door opening with a hideous screech, had everyone cringing away from the sound. Seto was pulled out of the cell droplets of water fell onto the floor. The sound of heels dragging across had Yusuke peering out of his cell to watch as Seto disappear out the door. The shape of Enma took up the door, before it was slammed shut with a large boom cutting the light from the room once again.

"What do we do?" Yusuke's voice broke the silence, chains rustled as he shifted to sit with his back against the bars, his face covered in shadow except for one eye that looked out at Kuwabara's dyeing form.

"We wait." Hiei's voice was hushed with anger as he looked upon Yusuke's slumped form.


End file.
